Second Beginnings
by The Dessa
Summary: Sequel to My New Neighbour. AU. Ichigo gave her his full attention, but liked the blushes on her cheeks, then she spoke 'I-I… err… I do not want to erm.. e-engage in any err… i-intimacies before m-marriage.'
1. Chapter 1

Second Beginnings

Chapter 1 - Recognition

On departing from his friend Orihime when he was ten years old; Ichigo spent the next year posting letters to her in his attempt at staying in contact with her. Their correspondence was stable that year but the frequency slowed considerably. And soon enough no letter followed his. He sent another, and another, thinking that the post office must have been stupidly slow on purpose and miss-sent his letters, because there was no way that Orihime would choose not to reply. But no reply ever came and he was forced to cease his efforts for the correspondence. Ichigo's start to teenage-hood had begun thus, without Orihime's letters it had been difficult to remember her, he had placed her treasured lock of hair in the safest part of his bedroom; in a box inside another and another and tucked away inside the deep top corner of his wardrobe. In his anxiety to protect the precious article, Ichigo had forgotten he even had it as the years passed on and his mind and attention took more of a focus on his studies, his future prospects and his current friends. Oh he never forgot her, not even if he tried. However the infantile ardour he held for her had cooled; even if he would never admit to owning such feelings. The presence of Orihime faded from his life and so had his feelings for her, but never did they disappear.

Eight years had passed, he had completed his Middle school and High school education without incident (save a few fights here and there). Now Ichigo walked alongside his friend Suzuki Takou as they took their firsts steps as University students at their new campus. Suzuki had been his friend at elementary school, they separated when they were each sent to different Middle schools but had reunited at High school. At first there had been a wariness between the two boys; mostly due to non-familiarity of the drastic ways in which they had each grown differently since elementary school, when they had slowly become re-acquainted with each other, they had become very good friends and decided to become room-mates upon discovering they were to attend the same university. Though they had this in common their degree choices were far from similar.

Ichigo had chosen to study English literature, a branch of knowledge that did not suit his scowling stony face but one he enjoyed greatly, his room-mate chose the more male dominated Mechanical Engineering as a discipline. At the moment, they were walking through the campus grounds which were packed with fresh first year students such as themselves. All the students were milling around tables and stalls that were promoting a society of some kind, it was so condensed Ichigo wondered how they had managed to move at all. Having entered the university's Halls of residence three days ago, Ichigo had been lucky enough to meet a fellow English lit student, the acquaintance was still tender, and Ichigo was not certain if he even liked the guy, for it was fortunately a guy, but almost Ichigo's polar opposite in character.

This student was called Kouki Hikaru, he was boisterous, loud, charming, romantic and womanising, whereas Ichigo was silent most of the time, only spoke to a girl out of absolute necessity and was as charming as the ancient University Rector. An alliance between the two boys seemed inconceivable but their opposite characters and genuinely good souls formulated the acquaintance.

At the moment Hikaru was walking with Suzuki and Ichigo throughout the stalls, trying to decide on a student club to join and ending up on the mailing list of almost all the clubs they passed. They had now come to the sports division of the clubs, Suzuki had confidently joined the kendo club while Ichigo was still contemplating between Karate and Tai Kwon Do. Hikaru secretly joined the two other boys to the Pilates club. As Hikaru was encouraging Ichigo to join Karate with him, his radar-like eye caught the glinting hair of a beautiful girl.

'Woah… Ichigo! Ichigo! Check out the perfect ten at three o'clock!' Ichigo, not having much patience, wanted to immediately refuse but was instinctually curious and so turned his head in the recommended direction. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock and denial.

'No way' he whispered. By the tennis society's stall stood a girl, or young woman rather, of perhaps slightly taller than average height and glistening auburn hair that was worn up and rolled into a simple but elegant bun held together by a chopstick. She wore a modest polo neck cotton top and loosely fitted denim jeans. Ichigo turned around immediately, feeling the beginning of damnable blush creep onto his face.. It was her, it must be. Ichigo checked to see if Suzuki had noticed too, as it turned out, he had but was managing to control his surprise. The two boys then looked at each other, both comprehending and both remaining quiet.

'No way what?' commented Hikaru, noticing Ichigo's behaviour.

'Nothing.'

'Don't tell me you know her? Introduce me! I'll type out all your essays for the term if you do!'

'No.'

'Then you admit you know her?' a cheeky wide grin was plastered on Hikaru's face, it went wider as he observed his companion blushing faintly.

'She looks like someone I knew… but it's probably not her.' Hikaru continued to pester Ichigo to introduce her to him, but it was obvious from Ichigo's tight lipped negative responses that nothing was going to happen. While Hikaru was demoting his friend's masculinity in a desperate last ditch attempt, Suzuki noticed the auburn haired woman turn her head and glance at the scene, her eyes inevitably caught the orange hair and her eyes widened in response, her mouth open slightly in a gasp, she then quickly turned her head and assumed listening to the tennis team's representative. Suzuki tried to tell himself that it had been 8 years and there was no reason to be remembered, especially when he barely talked to the girl. Still, it stung.

As part of the first week university hype over socialising, unapologetic drinking, and hoping to find a bed partner, Suzuki had heard of a pizza eating event in passing that was being held by his course's department for freshers and friends were welcome. The main motivating factor was the subsidised priced food, and of course where food was involved the decision was made; Ichigo, Hikaru and Suzuki would go.

The moment they stepped into the pizza restaurant Hikaru groaned, he should have known that Mechanical Engineering wouldn't have any female students; at least unlimited pizza would ease his mind over the pain of a purely male crowd. One could say that Suzuki was the more observant of the three for among the boy thronged table he spotted one slighter figure and realising the auburn hair decided to ignore his two companions and made a beeline straight for the seat next to her. Ichigo and Hikaru just shrugged a their friend's strange behaviour, proceeded to get food before sitting down at the table and making short conversation with the students next to them. When no word was heard of Suzuki after 15 minutes Ichigo looked up from his plate to search for his friend, and for the second time that day what he saw shocked him into denial. The auburn haired girl that he had glimpsed at the fair was busy chatting away with Suzuki who looked like he was intently listening to her. How he did not notice her earlier considering she was the only girl was beyond him, but now that he had an unimpeded view of her face there could be no doubt that she was Orihime, the Orihime that he had been out of touch with for years and the Orihime that he had proposed marriage to at the empty headed age of ten. The thought made him simultaneously cringe, blush and turn away. Hikaru, noticing his friend's constipated looking face, turned to stare at the cause.

'Isn't that the perfect 10 from this morning?'

'Stop talking about her like that.'

'Stop preaching Vicar. She's hot, you can't deny that.' Indeed thought Ichigo, as a little girl she was pretty, as a young woman she was beautiful. Not the Megan Fox kind, more the Helen Bonham Carter kind, the kind that spoke wisdom, care and modesty, which was easily encased by her heart shaped face, subtle nose, healthy skin, chopstick held hair and expressive eyes. Her teeth were straight, which made Ichigo reminisce on how crooked they used to be, she must have had teenage braces, he would miss those crooked endearing teeth.

But there was no reason to miss anything, she wasn't talking to him, she wasn't even looking at him, instead she was spending her attentions on his supposed friend. Ichigo scowled down back at his plate, muttering incoherently while Hikaru was egging on another student dared to drink a cocktail of beer and ketchup. But Ichigo was decidedly miserable. His frown deepened, why should he be miserable? What was he expecting? A big hug and a smile? She probably didn't remember him, it had been 7 years since he heard from her. Ichigo pondered with ever darkening eyes that if he were to initiate a communication he wouldn't have many options to start it with, he couldn't very well say 'Remember me? I swore I'd marry you when I was ten.'

He cringed.

No, he could not, would not talk to her. They would just live their separate lives and the whole three years of university will be an awkward, burningly embarrassing era of his life. The end.

Ichigo decided to brave a glance, only to feel a strange drop in his chest as Suzuki and Orihime continued to chat together. But it wasn't just Suzuki, another guy was talking to her, and the one next to him. Orihime was taxed trying to talk to all three men, soon she got tired and just smiled politely as the three competed for her attention by challenging each other to eat five slices of Pizza in under a minute. It was at this moment that she sat back in her chair and looked up, noticing Ichigo, who blushed but couldn't avert his gaze, neither could she, and they were staring at each other, and knew it. After a long moment of indefinable looks, suddenly they glanced away. In the loss of contact Ichigo scraped his chair back, left some money on the table and left. Hikaru took one final slice of Pizza and hurried after him.

'Oi Kurosaki? Why the look of murder?' Called Hikaru, Ichigo ignored him, and likewise Hikaru persisted, Ichigo underestimated how persistent the boy could be because he caved.

'I knew her when I was a kid alright! Can you lay off my case now?'

Hikaru, being confused at the fierce intensity of the reply was confused. 'Then why didn't you just say hi to her? She's not an alien species you know.'

'It's not that simple.'

'Why?'

'It's embarrassing.'

Hikaru's eyebrows rose 'Go on, I'll only spread it on facebook, you can trust me.' Ichigo's lips reluctantly pulled a little at the corners.

'I- I erm… urgh…. I did something stupid when I was a kid.'

'Uh huh. I see where this is going.' Nodded Hikaru in agony uncle fashion.

Ichigo frowned in slight trepidation. 'What?'

'You cheated on her, and she will never forgive you for that.'

'No you idiot! It was nothing like that!'

'Then what was it?'

'It.. it was… look I can't say it, it's too embarrassing. Can we just, go back to the student Halls?' Hikaru just shrugged in feigned resignation but promised himself he'd berate Ichigo about it later.

'Thank you! Thank you! Goodnight.' Said Orihime as she locked the door behind her and sighed in relief; deciding that she had to learn how to say no properly if she wanted to stay at university. There was no way she wanted a repeat of seven chivalrous men escorting her home again. She would also have to set about making female friends, how she was supposed to do that in such a male dominated faculty was beyond her.

Dreary with exhaustion Orihime made her way through her small room, dumping her bag on the bed before collapsing onto it and staring at the white ceiling; finally letting her thoughts run away with her.

It was him. There could be no doubt. That adorable orange hear and those burning brown eyes, they couldn't belong to anyone else, she had not been certain at her first glimpse earlier that day, but at the pizza restaurant she could not doubt it at all. It was definitely Ichigo kun. She blushed. There was no need to call him so familiarly given she hadn't heard of him in 7 years and he had grown all up. It struck her that second time she saw him how grown he had become; far different from her childish image of him. His jaw was more angular, stronger, framing a head held by a firm neck that sat on defined shoulders. He had become so handsome, nothing like his 10 year old self. She blushed again.

Orihime's face changed from a relaxed dreamy state to a visage of anxiety, why had he left so suddenly? There had been a palpable awareness between them when she had caught his eye. She was then decidedly shocked to see him turn and run from her. Had he remembered her? Hadn't he recognised her? But then why had he left so suddenly? Why hadn't he spoken to her? It was clear that Suzuki remembered her because he had stated it openly to her.

Orihime's mind involuntarily brought forth the sadness she felt when a tender ten year old girl, waiting for a letter that never came.

Maybe he didn't want anything to do with her. That would probably explain his dramatic departure. Or maybe it was her teeth, they had been shifted and aligned to become straight, it had changed her facial features significantly, and perhaps he could only recognise her with crooked teeth.

The young woman speculated in this way to answer for all the mysteries the night had brought, until her exhaustion was too much for her to persevere with and she trudged to her bathroom, glad she wasn't sharing her room with anyone, and got ready for bed, hoping her alarm would be persistent enough to wake her in time for lectures the next morning. Perhaps he would be there, perhaps he'll talk to her.

**Dessa's Note: I'm back! It feels strange not checking my account anymore and when I realised it had been months and months I thought 'Better get cracking or I'll be forgotten'. I hope you enjoyed this introductory chapter as the sequel to My New Neighbour. I look forward to writing more. Thank you to all of those who read and reviewed Mr New Neighbour, I hope this story delivers. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Introduction

Kouki Hikaru prided himself on his inborn ability at pestering those around him into submission. He therefore felt no discomfort at confidently giving himself a one week deadline, a duration in which to find out Ichigo's secret about the auburn haired girl. But a month had passed and his friend was even more tight lipped than the first day. Hikaru, being the blatantly curious type, took to observing Ichigo, who behaved cumulatively more moody as each day passed. The signs to this perpetual grumpy composure included a permanently engraved scowl (Hikaru took a picture of him sleeping during lecture while still wearing his now famous scowl, that is, before he drew on his friend's face), limited speech, a lack of appetite and the occasional glaring at an inanimate object.

By the end of five weeks, an incident occurred that shed some light onto the mystery of Ichigo's silently fuming performance. The friendship between Ichigo and Suzuki had turned rapidly frosty since the pizza restaurant event despite still sharing the same room. At first, Ichigo acted as though nothing was wrong, but even Hikaru noticed the crackling tension in the room between the two boys. The friction only amplified as the two boys spoke only rarely to each other and normally in gruff bitter tones. One day, Hikaru encouraged Suzuki to sit with himself and Ichigo in the Hall's common room one quiet Sunday evening, as the two English lit students were reading for lectures (having naturally left it all to the last minute). Suzuki silently accepted and sat on the sofa facing Ichigo on the opposite side of the room. Despite not a word of correspondence for almost half an hour, the pressure mounted to bursting point and it did just that; burst.

Ichigo suddenly slammed Hemmingway down onto the coffee table and growled across the room.

'What do you think you're playing at?'

'What?' replied Suzuki looking irritably quizzical.

'You know what!'

'No, I don't'

'Yes you do!'

'I'm not a mind reader.'

'You're cosying up to _her_!' there was a pause where Hikaru looked from one to the other trying to understand the look of comprehension in Suzuki's eyes and the irate blaze in Ichigo's.

'I _talk_ to her Kurosaki, it's not a crime.'

'There is no reason for you to _talk_ to her at every bloody chance you get.'

'We're doing the same degree Kurosaki, we kind of share the same lectures, assignments and friends. It would be hard not to talk to her.'

'That's a lie and you know it, I know why you really talk to her.' Ichigo's face was twisted in bitter anger, Suzuki's face resembled one whose patience had snapped.

'If you can't handle your jealousy, do something about it.'

Within a flash Ichigo stood up, his fists clenching by his sides. 'I am not jealous.' growled Ichigo, his face a simmering depiction of calmed tornadoes. By this time Suzuki had stood up too, causing a frightened Hikaru to join them.

'Well you sure are acting like it.' replied Suzuki clearly, his dark eyes flashing in anger, a rare emotion to see in him.

'Yeah, because you would know all about jealousy wouldn't you.' Hikaru by this point was unbelievably grateful for the coffee table that separated the two men. But it seemed the coffee table would not stop daggers being thrown.

'If you don't like me talking to her, deal with it. Because if I stop talking to her that doesn't mean no one else will. _You_ were the one that separated from her, _you_ chose not to approach her. So you have no right to be possessive Kurosaki.' Ichigo's eyes fumed and his chest swelled as he breathed out heavily while stomping his way to face Suzuki. He wanted to bellow, shout and curse. But no words came out, because he didn't know what he wanted to say. They stood in front of each other for a few moments, Hikaru completely forgotten. Suzuki's eyes softened a fraction before he said 'Just grow a pair and talk to her.' Ichigo averted his eyes to the ground while Suzuki stepped away and walked out of the room.

'Oi, you alright?' treaded Hikaru lightly, he got not answer.

* * *

><p>The first week of university went by very quickly for Orihime, but she could not say that she enjoyed it. Her disappointment at not seeing Kurosaki-kun at her lectures was acute, she had hoped he had simply not chosen to attend lectures until the thought that he could be studying something else passed her mind and she resigned herself.<p>

She supposed she should have slapped herself for thinking there would be girls in her course to befriend. Though it wasn't entirely true that she was the only girl in her course. There were two others, one that was a study-holic and never seen beyond her pile books at a reserved desk in the library where, it was rumoured, that she slept as well. The other was a well known girl of dark hair and black eyes called Yuki Miyazaki.

Yuki was not known for favourable reasons, Orihime found her provocative dress code undignified and her hung over appearance every morning annoying. However, what was most disturbing was the way in which Yuki was trying to befriend her. Orihime was aware that Yuki bathed in the attention her male classmates showered her in, she paid no attention to lectures; preferring instead to enjoy flirting with her neighbours, and her rapidly grown notorious reputation for allowing acts of intimacy with many male students in the university had spread even to Orihime's ears.

Though Orihime wanted to give Yuki the benefit of the doubt and regard her as a respectable girl, she was wary; Yuki did not project anything like respectability in her day to day behaviour and so Orihime preferred to be out of Yuki's possibly influential ways. But the girl was insistent at staying by Orihime's side. After the lecture was over Yuki would walk up to Orihime almost every day and attempt a conversation, they had started off lightly; clothes, shoes, food, home. They had then veered off to dangerous grounds; alcohol, parties, men, sex and drugs. The turn of conversation had taken a highly explicit tone; disturbing Orihime to such an extent, that she vowed to avoid Yuki at all costs. Orihime had hoped to steer clear of Yuki politely and unnoticeably to prevent pain, but Yuki had known and almost immediately her face unveiled a naked bitterness and jealousy in her narrowed dark eyes. Orihime was naturally confused, what on earth could Yuki be jealous of in her?

Friend making within her course seemed to be impossible to Orihime by the third week. Suzuki-kun had been one of the few men in her course to regard her nonchalantly, Orihime had not known when she enrolled for Mechanical Engineering that she would be so singled out on the simple basis of being a woman. However, it was happening so acutely that after a fortnight of lectures Orihime was decidedly miserable but then Suzuki-kun had talked to her, reminding her that they had once met as children. She had forgotten but soon enough a blurred face came from the deep recesses of her mind and Orihime could faintly remember a gangly ten year old silent boy. Suzuki-kun had proven a greatly dependable friend to Orihime, gradually she had been able to befriend a few more boys in her course, they were silent and surely but hard working and genuine; polar opposites to the boys who spoke to her with poorly hidden agendas scrawled all over their faces and lighting up their wandering eyes.

By the fourth week Orihime had made the effort to join the Tennis team, where (thank the heavens) there were girls; intelligent young women who found passion in the sport and dedication to building their futures. But still, Orihime was melancholy behind her happy visage; she had not seen or heard a word from Kurosaki-kun. She dared not mention him to Suzuki-kun as he had not mentioned him either. But she speculated about Kurosaki-kun's avoidance of her terribly, because he was indeed avoiding her, that much was obvious when he turned his back on her, walked away from her, the first time they had made precious eye contact in the Pizza restaurant. But she had faith and hoped dearly that he would make himself available to rekindle a lost friendship she had once held so dear.

* * *

><p>As much as Ichigo hated to admit it, Suzuki was right, he had been acting cowardly. Naturally, Ichigo couldn't allow Suzuki to be right for long and so he swore to himself in a five worded oath the he would talk to Orihime, no matter the cost.<p>

After a week of discrete snooping around campus, Ichigo came to understand that Orihime spent most of her afternoons studying in the campus library, a magnificent five floor stand alone building. As Ichigo's reading comprised of mainly novels and nonfiction prose, he did not find much need for using reference text books and so, would rarely enter the library; which was about to end.

The library was semi-full, it being only the second month of the first term, and so it was relatively easy to spot auburn hair among the mass of black and blonde. The difficult bit was positioning himself near her. Several times, he resolved himself to sit near her, there were plenty of available spaces , but he would be lacking in a tremendous amount of courage. The final result was cringe worthy; he would towards her, slow down, then walk away again, panting from the emotional exertion.

A week of this turmoil passed until Ichigo saw Suzuki sitting next to Orihime, both pouring over books on machines, and his mind was set. He stomped over, grabbed the chair three spaces away from Orihime (he was not too courageous after all) and plopped down audibly. Orihime lifted her head, saw an orange head hidden by a book called "The Portrait of Dorian Gray", then dropped it back to her tutorial sheet, completely forgetting the equation she was working on. Suzuki smirked.

The next day, Suzuki was absent, but another irritating Y chromosome was sitting next to her, but both were silently studying, asking each other questions occasionally. The day after, Ichigo found the courage to sit two seats away from her, but he dared not speak. What could he say to her? Nothing that wouldn't be humiliating, so he resumed his silence.

* * *

><p>To say Orihime hadn't noticed Ichigo on the other end of her table would have been a downright lie. She noticed his heavy footsteps as he approached her table, she noticed the fluid way he rolled out a chair, she noticed how far along in his book he was, and even counted the number of times she had furtively glanced up at him. One thing that was absolutely certain, was her tremulous excitement and painfully raised anticipation every time he came to the library. When would he make a move? But she was being silly, this modern age was an era of gender equality.. or somewhat closer to it than fifty years ago, so surely she should make the move… a move that could potentially be a crucial pivot to whatever disguised near-relationship they were in. But she did not, for shyness not yet overcoming socially unspoken rules.<p>

It was a Wednesday, and Kuroskai-kun seemed to have promoted himself to sitting one seat away from her, he was conveniently across from her so she could amuse herself with his vibrantly spiky hair; puffing out from the top of his book. It was a new one today; "Mrs Dalloway" it was called, he must have finished the other one. Wow he's a fast reader. But this new book, Orihime noticed, had not been turned a single page for the past hour.

Suddenly the book lowered to the desk where strong forearms rested. Orihime was too captivated by the revealed face to remember to lower her gaze back her work. And that was when she realised that a face was looking at her, and it was _his_ face, and she was looking straight back at it.

Embarrassed and discomposed, Orihime abruptly looked away, fiddling with her pen and started scribbling down a drawing of something related to her tutorial worksheet. What was it about again? Oh yes; moments about the pivot of a beam, that was it, one load was heavier on one side than the other. So what force was necessary to resume balance for both sides? After a few moments of this pseudo studying Orihime heard the sudden rolling back of an ergonomic chair, immediately she looked to see the retreating back of Ichigo Kurosaki. Her heart sank. Why did he leave her? Again? For the past three days she had never once seen him leave, she assumed he left after she did, after all, he did seem to have a lot of reading to do. Had she done something wrong? She had only looked away. Next time she had to do something, she only hoped that there would be a next time.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday, and Orihime chose to sit at a spacious table by the window, and she was its only occupant. However, at precisely four thirty, her orange haired enigma came walking casually and sat down in front of her. He sat directly in front of her! Oh she was having palpitations now! And light headedness. He was in front of her. He was so much in front of her that she both hated and loved the wide table for dividing them.<p>

Her eyes were scrunched up in her face, resolutely staring down her worksheet, she so desperately needed to finish it. She looked up, he looked up, and they were looking at each other. And continued to look at each other. Her heart was racing with her lungs, competing to collapse. She had better not faint, as Orihime was determined not fit into that historical stereotype of female. Then, almost majestically, his lips parted…

'Hiya Orihime-chan!' came a voice, but it wasn't his voice. Orihime ripped her head around to look beside her, she groaned internally. It was Sade-san, a boy who was desperately after her attention, he had decided to station himself on the seat next to her and had even shifted it so that their thighs were nearly touching. There was an almost inaudible grumble from in front of her, Orihime flicked her head to find that "Mrs Dalloway" was obstructing her view.

'H-hello Sade-san.'

'Why don't you call me Kenzo?' said the boy, quickly closing the space between himself and the unfortunate girl.

Orihime pulled back and pushed her chair away from him 'I-I'm sorry, but I-I prefer to call you Sade san.'

'Oh come on Orihime-chan! You're breaking my heart.' He had moved closer to her, not deterred by her obvious reluctance. There was a deathly silence from in front of them. Orihime had reached the end of the table, having no exit other than to leave the table, and that would just be too rude of her. Sade then placed his hand onto hers and before she even had the chance to remove her own, a fist has smashed on top of Sade's wrist that was connected to the offending hand.

'OWW!' screamed Sade, nursing his hand. 'What's your problem?'

'Nothing. Just thought you were annoying.' It was the first time she heard his voice, despite the nonchalant anger in his tone she found that it was definitely a sound she wouldn't mind hearing again. Good heavens how it had changed from when he was just ten.

Sade cradled his rapidly swelling wrist to his chest while appraising Ichigo with a mixed look of incredulity, fear and confusion.

'You're a psychopathic nutter! You know that?' Ichigo just gave him a small crooked smirk. The first one Orihime had seen on him, it made her gasp so lightly that neither of the boys had noticed.

'Careful, your wrist doesn't look too good.' Sade looked down and swore.

'Perhaps you should go to hospital Sade san' interjected Orihime.

A light passed through the injured boy, 'Yes I should, would you come with me Orihime? I'm afraid I'll do more damage being by myself.'

'You don't need to be afraid, I'll do more damage for you.' Growled Ichigo.

Orihime swallowed and reluctantly acquiesced quickly, afraid more damage might indeed be done if Sade san stayed and it was not in her nature to turn down the wishes of a sick person, no matter how inappropriate they were. She packed her things away slowly, a last ditch effort for a chance at communication, but nothing happened. So she left, but managed to gather her courage and give Kurosaki-kun one grateful glance, she saw darkness in his eyes but had no time to comprehend its meaning.

* * *

><p>Long after the two had left Ichigo by himself at the empty table, Ichigo swore loudly and slammed his fists on the table; causing several alarmed heads to fly in his direction and release tittering remarks when they saw him alone. He need to let off some steam before he started blowing like a steam engine. He headed to the gym, a few weights would probably help.<p>

Ichigo ploughed his hand through his hair and thought over the past ten minutes; Her hair in that twisted bun she always wore, her downcast eyes, her studious studying. He thought how she looked at him, looked at him so beautifully, he wanted to tell her, make her know something of what he was feeling. But that poncy idiot with his wavy hair and open collared shirt irritatingly appeared and even touched her! Touched her! Touched Orihime! Took from her the softness of her hand!

That greedy, malicious, poor excuse for a human.

Where in any law book was that allowed? He was sure it was a criminal offence, it just had to be, and so a punishment was obviously necessary.

That had backfired so badly.

Ichigo made a mental note to himself; rein in anger next time. Because there will be a next time. He would make sure of it. That is, if he hadn't scared away Orihime.

* * *

><p>Friday, the library had more students than normal, Orihime supposed it was due to an influx of late essay writers. Nonetheless, Orihime managed to find an empty table on the fifth floor, isolated in the business section of the library with her out of the ordinary mechanics of engineering text book.<p>

Four thirty, and he wasn't there. Four thirty five, and Orihime was fretting. Four forty and Orihime was wondering if something had happened to him. Four forty-five and she sighed in both relief and burning anticipation when she heard familiar footsteps approach.

He sat down, she discreetly looked up, he wasn't there. She panicked and turned her head frantically, then blushed when she saw he had sat down a seat away from her. She must have looked so silly! Ichigo had detected movement in his peripheral vision, which he had trained to be rather acute over the past week. He looked up, she was looking down, he glanced back at "Mrs Dalloway". It didn't help that Virginia Woolf's writing was next to impossible to read easily, he must have ready the same line twenty times now.

An hour of these skirmish just-misses had passed until Ichigo persevered and glanced at her until she had glanced at him. There was an undefined moment between them, Orihime knew this was the pivotal point, either havoc or balance depended on her reaction. She had thought long and hard last night on what she would do if this very incident cared to repeat itself again.

Gathering every ounce of her courage, scrunching it up into a ball and propelling it forward, Orihime maintained eye contact and smiled. It was a genuine smile, a little nervous, a little shaky, quite brief, but solid and real. It was directed at Ichigo and was all for him. She waited nervously, her palms beginning to sweat, her effort was repaid. Ichigo moved into the seat in front of her. Never leaving her eyes.

'Hi' said Ichigo. A word, simple, only two letters. And it took him eight weeks to say it. Now he wanted to take his past self and beat him for being so cowardly.

'Hi' she repeated. She had such a delicate voice, it trembled a little, but her smile returned. What a smile she had. So fine, yet so powerful.

Without thinking Ichigo thrust out his hand 'Kurosaki Ichigo.' He introduced, knowing it was silly but knowing what else to do, he hadn't planned beyond the 'Hi' stage.

Orihime looked at his hand, then tentatively shook it with hers, 'Inoue Orihime.' It was strange, introducing yourself to someone you already know. But Orihime didn't mention it. Ichigo's brain was going into overdrive, it was just a handshake, but he couldn't help noticing how small and soft her hand was.. and how he had broken someone else's bones for noticing it too.

'So err..' Ichigo coughed to hide his blush, 'what are you working on?'

And so began their second friendship.

**Dessa's Note: I had a lot more planned for this chapter but I kept adding stuff to it all and it eventually got too long. I'm actually reading Mrs Dalloway at the moment, it's reasonably short, but the writing is so complex! It's taken me a month so far and I haven't even finished it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And now I'm off to night shifts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dessa's Note: Yay! Finally wrote it. I originally wanted it to be 5 chapters long, but It looks like it will be 8 or 10 chapters long at this rate… please excuse me if there are any faults, I was in a rush to publish.**

**Dedication: this is dedicated to all the woman and girls out there who have been sexually harassed whether it be cat calling, whistling, molesting or rape. These are all important and should be spoken about freely without fear of being blamed. **

Chapter 3 - Differences

'Kurosaki kun, don't you ever have lectures to go to?' asked Orihime, peering at her neighbour reading yet another book, she had seen so many different ones in his hands that she had lost count.

'Yeah, but only three every week, it's almost like being unemployed.'

'Wow, you must have a lot of free time, I have twenty five lectures a week!'

'You'd think we would have free time, but they give us so much damn reading that it feels like there's no free time.'

'I don't know about that Ichigo… you do seem to have a lot of free time whenever I see you. And it's not like I don't have extra reading myself you know.'

'You don't have three books to read and an essay to write every week.' Hit back Ichigo, amused rather than annoyed at their banter.

'And you don't have labs and tutorials and text books to plough through!'

'I think I understand how a wheel turns.. I don't need a lecture on it.'

Orihime's eyes at this point blazed, and Ichigo internally grinned. 'Fine then, you think Mechanical Engineering is easy? Come to one of my lectures.'

Ichigo contemplated the offer. 'Okay, but only if you come to one of mine.'

'Deal.' Said Orihime happily, sticking her hand out to shake on it; already anticipating the lecture swap. Ichigo took her hand and shook it firmly; suddenly letting go when he noticed Orihime's slight wince, he apologised profusely. Orihime waved him off his unnecessary apologies while simultaneously waving the pain away, he sure did have a strong grip. As they fell back into comfortable silence, one finishing off her tutorial sheet, the other watching Inception on a laptop. Orihime pondered at how much more comfortable they were as opposed to their tense awkwardness when tenderly starting off their friendship two months ago.

Orihime giggled to herself quietly when thinking of how Ichigo stuttered his answers to any of her questions. Thankfully Ichigo was now so engrossed in his film and massive headphones that he didn't notice her giggle. She supposed she shouldn't giggle, she had been no better after all. Now she would cringe at the thought of how deeply she would blush those first few weeks they had spoken… he hadn't even said anything flirtatious! He would simply ask about little things, the food she liked to eat, the places she liked to go, the things she wanted to do in life. It had been a very different type of conversation to those with the men of alternative motives who had approached her. A few weeks ago, he had asked her, with a quiet voice, as though nervous, what her favourite type of flowers were.

Orihime had paused, casting her eyes down to hide her expression, 'Daffodils.' She replied in equal quietness.

A moment of silence.

'Still daffodils?'

'Yes.'

Ichigo had given her a very rare small smile, just a tiny hitch of one corner of his mouth. 'You haven't changed much.'

It had been the only reference to the past either of them had uttered. They had shared a gaze that permeated understanding between them at that moment, one that transferred peace and acknowledgement. Despite the topic not being elaborated upon, or touched upon again since, Orihime took comfort from knowing that Ichigo had known her.

'By the way, are you coming to the club tonight?' Orihime's thought were intercepted by a nonchalant looking Ichigo with his headphones draped around his strong neck. Orihime shook her head in answer, 'Why not?'

'I don't like the noise. Plus, the last time I went I was kind of pushed to go by the girls in Halls and I really didn't have a good time.' She had actually been groped by drunk men. Not that she was about to say that to Ichigo. A hint of deception must have entered her tone because Ichigo had narrowed his eyes slightly.

'Why didn't you have a good time?'

Orihime averted her eyes, working furiously on her tutorial and frequently glancing at her text book but reading nothing. 'Oh you know, lots of noise, a headache and general disorder. Not really my cup of tea... he he…' her shaking laughter was what gave her away.

'What happened Inoue?' demanded Ichigo shrewdly.

Orihime took a big sigh, put her pen down and began. 'Well, it was.. you know, loud and stuff… But I did um.. get… um..'

Ichigo leaned closer to her, encouraging her, portraying patience even though it was quickly depleting. 'You can tell me. I won't tell anyone else.'

Orihime looked down and fiddled with her fingers 'I sort of... got touched.'

Ichigo snapped. 'What!'

'Shh Kurosaki-kun, someone could hear us!' whispered Orihime, trying to sink in her seat.

'Oh, sorry. But what happened?'

'Well, I was at the club with the girls from my Halls… I swear I wasn't wearing anything bad! I wasn't even wearing anything fancy because the girls called me just before I reached my room.'

'Inoue, I'm not blaming you. It's not your fault.'

'I-I know… I guess.'

'So, what happened?' Ichigo wasn't so sure himself if he wanted to know, but something violent and dark was propelling him to find out.

'I was standing with the girls, because I'm not much of a dancer... and I wasn't drinking anything, then I felt something just sort of… glide past me, it was really… fleeting? I wasn't even sure that it had happened, but then a few moments later I felt something more… firm. I turned to see who was behind me and it was some man, he said something to me, but I couldn't hear him because of all the noise.' Orihime took a deep breath, her voice was shaking by this point, and her eyes were very very bright, but Ichigo couldn't turn away from her face. 'Then I walked away and left the club without telling anyone. But I texted the girls when I was on the bus where I was going…'

Ichigo had to restrain himself from taking her into his arms, but he was too scared to touch her, especially considering they had never had that type of contact, except once when they were kids. He then tore his gaze away and let his arms slip under the table so she wouldn't have to see his clenching fists.

'Sorry Inoue, some guys are bastards like that.'

'It wasn't your fault Kurosaki-kun.'

'Did you recognise him?'

'No, he looked too old to be a student.'

Ichigo wanted to swear, loudly. He really needed to change the subject, or he was going to break something. 'No clubs then. What have you got planned for tonight?'

'Nothing really, but weren't you going to the club with Hikaru-san?' God he hated that that idiot insisted she use his first name.

'Not anymore, I'll let him know. How about we get some Pizza?'

'Yeah sure! I think Hana-chan is free!'

'Doesn't she have tennis practice?' asked Ichigo hopefully, Orihime really never understood his subtle hints to do things alone.

'Nope, not today. Otherwise I would be at practice too.' Replied Orihime without tearing her eyes away from her mobile screen as she texted her friend.

'I thought you dropped tennis because you didn't have enough time for it or something?'

'Well, yes, but I go in sometimes to help out and stay in touch. It's nice to be around girls sometimes.' Replied Orihime smilingly, Ichigo thought being in a male dominated environment must be taking its toll on her somehow. Perhaps he should lay off a little and give her some space.

'If you want a girly time out I can stay at home if you want.'

'No that's alright, it'll be nice the three of us.' And she finished with a smile.

Ichigo noticed that Orihime rarely drank, (she said it was like tasting alien apple juice), she drank so rarely that she decided not to drink at all ("You need to love your liver Kurosaki-kun!"). It was only three weeks after Ichigo starting hanging out with Orihime that he realised he hadn't touched a drop of the stuff either, as he hadn't attended any pointless pub crawls or drinking excursions since. Ichigo found he felt better for it and his wallet was benefitting too.

He found that Orihime did enjoy socialising in her own way, she loved trying out the different restaurants their city offered and the many museums she could prowl around in for free. Most of the time Ichigo would join her, but she always managed to bring a friend along with her too, sometimes it was Suzuki or one of her course mates (the more decent ones) or one of her girl friends from tennis. Ichigo was very grateful Orihime had at least a few decent friends, despite them still being of the male race, they were generally respectful and gracious towards her. A few of them safely had girlfriends. Of course, Ichigo wasn't entirely lucky, his so called friend Hikaru was still on his back; even more so since he had placed himself as Orihime's library seat neighbour.

'So?' asked Hikaru, his eyebrows jumping up and down on his brow.

'So what?'

'When do I get to hear the great story of how you got laid?'

Ichigo's orange juice managed to spray itself on a passing professor. The professor's grey bushy eyebrow ticked in irate annoyance. After apologising profusely and nailing a giggling Hikaru to the wall, Ichigo allowed himself to explode, 'What the hell do you mean you idiot? We're friends!'

'Doesn't mean you ain't getting some.' Was Hikaru's rather unwise answer, he did manage to detect his companion's boiling anger a few seconds before it was too late; ducking his head before it met the fuming orange head's fist, but it was quickly caught back in a head lock.

'You-' Ichigo chose this moment to use his most colourful language. 'We're only friends! Not all girls are a possible lay, get that through your HEAD! I'm not bloody well like you, some womaniser who takes virgins for a sport.'

'Dude! Chill! Chill! You're… choking me.' Ichigo suddenly let go and Hikaru crumpled to the floor.

'Just because I've been with a few girls, actually.. quite a few if I say so myself, doesn't mean I've treated them badly you know.'

'Then why do you keep changing your girlfriends so often?'

'Well.. I have a lot of love to give.' Ichigo growled, but continued walking down the corridor, 'I tell them in the beginning you know.. that I don't want anything serious. So most of them don't cry when its break up time.'

'But some still do.' This seemed to annoy Hikaru in some inexplicable way.

'Dude, all I'm saying is that she is a GIRL, one with all the relevant parts to her... and if you don't seem to understand that, doesn't mean others haven't. If you want to keep hold of her you'll have to act and fast.'

'Don't you dare go near her!'

'Relax, not that I wouldn't want to, but I have set my sights on others… and I won't break the unbreakable code of guys.'

Shockingly, Ichigo discovered that his friend, was in fact, right. This realisation was too much to take in and it happened when Ichigo was already tense from an upcoming essay deadline. He had arrived at his usual time one Thursday afternoon at the library, when walking up to Orihime's usual seat he noticed Suzuki noticing him. He then said something to Orihime, who was sporting a raging blush, she then nodded and allowed him to leave in silence. She greeted Ichigo in equal silence, not in an ignoring fashion, but simply because it was obvious her mind was very much far away.

'Oi! Inoue.' He called, trying to gage her attention, she shook her head like a wet puppy and turned to face him, her cheeks still a flaming red.

'Err.. y-yes Kurosaki kun?'

'What did Suzuki want?'

Her eyes rounded, she then immediately dropped her gaze and made for her pen which spiralled off the table and landed in a bin. 'Oh.. nothing… nothing at all, just something about the lecture this Monday.'

Ichigo watched her and noticed her jerky movements, her blazing cheeks and her dazed eyes that looked as though she were watching a scene in some other realm of time.

'What did he say to you Inoue?' Ichigo tried to get the hint of danger out of his tone.

The effect was instantaneous, Orihime shook her head again and stammered nonsensically, until she finally gave up, packed her books, made a hasty garbled mixed excuse and apology and practically ran out of the library.

Ichigo didn't want to think about it, but the image of her face, so beautifully flushed and dazed while thinking of something that he knew nothing about was incredibly frustrating. He also knew what had caused that dazed face but he didn't want to dwell on it. He had no choice though, when Suzuki entered their dorm room at a dark hour, preparing for sleep.

'What did you say to Inoue?' it blurted out of Ichigo's mouth before he could help it.

'I don't think you need to know.'

'You asked her out didn't you?'

'Do you have a problem with that?'

Ichigo grit his teeth. 'No.'

'Yeah right, you're as green as Ivy.'

'I don't care who you date. As long as you don't act like heartbreaker Hikaru.'

'Guess I won't get a chance, she said no…' the sadness in his voice was so thick it could have been liquefied and made to feed wilting flowers.

'She said no?' Ichigo was all amazement, and his voice showed it.

'Yeah, no need to sound so happy about it.'

'Sorry mate.. can't help myself.'

'Yeah well, don't sound so smug. I'm not the only one who's asked her, and I won't be the last.'

'What?' The panic was definitely back and charging.

'Yeah, she's said no so many times I don't think she even wants a boyfriend.'

'Not want a boyfriend?' repeated Ichigo helplessly.

'Yup, sad thought for humanity. But it's a wise move, not many guys here have idiot levels below the average, she's better alone for now.'

Ichigo pondered as he lay on his bed, arms crossed behind his head… the evidence was clear; the University was definitely full of idiots, and Orihime was intelligent enough to avoid them. But that in no way meant he didn't have competition, especially if she could still sport that dazed look. He hoped one day he would be the one to put it on her face. But if she had rejected Suzuki, why did she even look dazed in the first place?

Orihime lay curled in the foetal position, hugging her extra pillow to her chest. She had been unable to stop thinking over her decision from earlier that afternoon. As much as her mind insisted on how silly it was to keep thinking about Suzuki, her vanity could not help it. It was very seldom that she felt she had a true admirer; that the realisation of it came as something of a shock. With the indulgence of her poorly nurtured vanity came guilt. She had thought she had esteemed her orange haired friend and his past memory too highly to be thinking of another so easily.

It happened so suddenly! The two of them were simply doing their work, when Suzuki suddenly turned to her and said in precise succinct language of how he liked her, admired her and found much to respect in her character. Naturally, she became a mute; an opportunity he took to further his speech and ask if she would consider dating him. After floundering about with bad grammar and mixed up words, she had found her lost cognitive abilities and replied softly that she wanted to focus on her studies for the meantime and would prefer if they did not risk their very good friendship.

Thinking about it now, Orihime wondered if she had been too cruel, rejecting him without thought. But it was a definite rejection, she didn't know what it was but she knew, deep down, that they would probably be better off with other partners, he seemed too serious for her and she was almost afraid of showing her silly side to him, for fear of disapproval. No, she was certain in her decision. But that did not stop her from feeling quite pleased with being admired by at least one good man in the world.

A month later she felt that Karma had turned up on her doorstep. The fated day of the lecture swap had come and Orihime was at first very happy to be bringing around her friend and introducing him to her other friends. She giggled a little when she introduced Ichigo to her friend Atsushi.

'Hi Atsushi!' greeted Orihime, she had to crane her head because of his much taller than average height. 'It's nice to know you can leave the gym every now and again. I haven't seen you come to lectures in ages.' She teased.

'Yeah well, had to make an appearance or people will forget me. Whose you're friend?' he said, casting his green eyes to an obviously shaken Ichigo.

'Ah yes, Atsushi, this is my friend Kurosaki-kun, he studies English literature. We're doing a lecture swap today to see whose studies are the hardest.'

'Hey Kurosaki' he held out a thick arm to shake Ichigo's shaking hand.

'Nice to meet you,' but Ichigo thought it wasn't, 'So you live at the gym huh?'

'Yup, me and my brother have this bet on who will put on the most weight by the end of term. I haven't lost any bet to him so I couldn't let him win this one either.'

'Uh-huh.. so is it hard to do? I've been thinking of starting weight lifting at the gym myself.' Orihime gave him a confused look, she never heard him speak of wanting to body build… she didn't even remember him mentioning the gym once.

Atsushi on the other hand became very excited and began talking on the variety of exercises and weights for optimum muscle mass gain. Orihime was surprised to see Ichigo genuinely interested in the conversation which she was rapidly getting bored of. Perhaps he had been lacking in macho conversations lately… the talk turned to the variety of available protein shakes and she desperately interrupted them by mentioning on how the lecture was about to start.

It had been a strange lecture. There had been a lot of laughter and grinning by the students, she didn't understand why, the lecture wasn't even that interesting, after all, it was only about Nuts, bolts and screws. Everyone was really cracking up when the lecturer referred to the sleeve of a joining as female simply because it had a hole and the screw was to be entered into the sleeve by a screw driver… She was even more confused when everyone giggled like mad when the lecturer mentioned how screws shouldn't be screwed too tightly into the sleeve or it would break the sleeve. Honestly it was beyond her. She turned to Ichigo to see if he could make much sense of it all, only to find him suppressing laughter too. He seemed to notice her confusion as he asked her with slightly shaking shoulders if she was alright.

'I just don't understand why everyone is laughing so much.'

'Don't you get it?' asked Ichigo incredulously.

'Get what?' she replied innocently, genuinely wanting the answer. But she didn't get one, Ichigo instead seemed to wish for the lecture to finish, judging by the countless times he glanced at the clock.

But that was in no way her punishment for spending an entire afternoon thinking of another man, despite the two of them being seated toward the back end of the lecture, Yuki had managed to notice Ichigo. It must have been the orange of his hair, she shouldn't have been surprised. But what she was surprised about was how quickly Yuki had approached him in the corridor after the lecture.

'Hi, my name is Yuki' she stuck out her hand which Ichigo dazedly shook. 'At your service' she said quietly, it was almost a whisper, and it might have well have been in his ear because she was standing far too close to him, but Orihime felt helpless and stood by waiting for the introduction to finish, and if she was lucky it would end soon.

'Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you.'

'Hmm, Ichigo, that's a nice name' her voice was like cat's purr. Their hands had stopped shaking but neither had dropped the contact. Orihime could clearly see Ichigo's eyes glide up from Yuki's sleeveless arm to the thin strap at her shoulder and down to the display of creamy skin; framed by her low cut V-neck camisole. Yuki, noticing where his eyes had wondered dropped her hand from Ichigo's slack grip and held her hands together behind her back, making her chest thrust out forward.

'So what do you study Ichigo?'

'Huh?' Ichigo jolted his eyes back up to Yuki's face, he seemed to realise she was waiting for an answer, 'Oh.. English lit.' He brought his hand up to the back of his neck in his awkwardness, hoping he wasn't a blushing mess. Her hands were still behind her back, so he lowered his gaze thinking it would be safer, only to be faced by naked long legs and a mini skirt wrapped around her flared hips.

'Wow, that sounds cool!'

Orihime had had enough, 'Yes it is, in fact we're late for one of the lectures. So bye.' And without further ado Orihime grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him away from the sight of skin he had feasted upon. Almost as soon as Orihime forcefully redirected them she let go of his arm, feeling unjustifiably hurt, angry and ashamed all at the same time. She had no place to feel hurt; if he wanted to look at Yuki then that's fine, if Yuki wanted to bare all for the world to see then that's fine too. But Orihime did mind and she didn't know why… hence she felt ashamed for feeling so. If she was honest with herself; she would've liked it if she too had the power to arrest all of a man's attention with simply her presence and make him weak in knees. She shook her head… that was simply not like her, she had had enough cat calls and jeering from random men to know not to encourage them. She looked down at herself; Polo necked long sleeved top and floor length skirt with cute bow topped flats peeking out beneath the hem. This was her and it wasn't going to change, least of all for V-necks and mini-skirts. She had made promises to herself and was not going to break them.

Orihime realised she must have spaced out and follow Ichigo's directions because they were at the lecture hall of the first year English Literature students. Ichigo seemed to be speaking to Orihime very cautiously, as though anything he said might detonate a ticking bomb within her. Coming back to full consciousness, Orihime turned her head around the lecture theatre. It was smaller than hers, and the chairs were positioned to face each other; making it more cosy. That was indeed not the thing she noticed first; the most striking feature of the hall was that it was filled were girls, many more than there were boys. Orihime gulped… they were remarkably pretty girls too, with glamorous dress senses; wrapping themselves in pretty knee length dresses which hugged at the waist and flared at the hips, others wore simple jeans and t-shirts but managed to pull off looking majestic with fancy accessories like designer bags and sparkling bracelets. Orihime was too busy getting lost in her self-consciousness that she failed to notice Ichigo taking out three books and the lecture starting.

It was very different to her own. Instead of being talked and lectured to, as is expected in a lecture, the students were encouraged to discuss various points of view regarding the literature they had been told to read. She noticed the girls were unafraid of stating their opinion about some subject or other to a class of a hundred people. She would never have that kind of courage. Ichigo didn't speak much but made clear points when forced to by the lecturer. At the moment when his voice echoed across the hall, she felt proud of him. What was most surprising was how much these students knew, they talked of society, prosperity, sexual independence, bread winners, countries, history, authoritarianism and one person even managed to reference a welsh folk tale from the Mabinogion. All she knew about was bits of metal and how to stick them together.

Her sadness must have permeated around her because Ichigo asked her several times if she was okay. She simply nodded and smiled a tender small smile. Truthfully, she was far from it.

**Dessa's Note: My sister has a friend who actually does the body building thing, she showed me a picture and his arm was the size of his head! In case you're wondering, some engineering lectures are actually that full of innuendoes. My own dad was the one that taught me that the sleeve was the female part and the screw was the male part… he even used the word 'hole' to explain himself. You don't even want to know what my face was like. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dessa's Note: It's finally out! I'm sorry about the delay but I wanted to make this chapter very good because it is an important chapter in many ways. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: applied.

Chapter 4 - Condition

'Spit it out.' Stated Hana, who was no longer patient with her friend's obvious fidgeting, lip biting and diverting eyes.

'There's nothing to spit!' objected Orihime, her face a twist between anxiety and sadness.

'Orihime' sighed Hana with forced calm, 'You haven't touched your cake and your tea has been cold for the past fifteen minutes. Tell me what's bothering you Orihime before I make you pay for the bill.'

Orihime resigned, dropping her head and exhaled her worries to her no nonsense friend, 'Well, I joined Kurosaki-kun in one of his lectures… and there was this girl…'

'Oh boy.' Hana thought she knew where this was going.

'And she wasn't wearing very much... and he... well…'

'He drooled as he ogled her while thinking kinky things isn't it?'

'Hana Chan!' exclaimed Orihime, going red in the face, 'Kurosaki kun wouldn't think like that..'

'Any evidence to the contrary?'

'Well... no…' Orihime mumbled dejectedly, her eyes cast down in abject sorrow. No one could refrain from taking pity, least of all her good friend Hana.

'I'm only pulling your leg, but boys are boys and they will look if the display is out and shining.'

'Do you think he likes her?' asked Orihime in a very small voice.

'Where the hell did you come up with that?'

'Well, when she was talking to him he was very taken by her presence, he looked like his brain stopped…. I kind of wish I had a super power like that.'

'Orihime, let's get a few things straight, first of all it's not a super power, it's sex appeal and every woman has it, they just don't all know how to use it. Second of all your Kurosaki-kun definitely doesn't like this girl. He was probably just over powered by the sudden blast of skin exposure.'

'Still, Kurosaki-kun doesn't pay attention to me like that.'

'That's because, from what I hear, he's noble enough not to give you the wrong kind of attention that demeans you and your personality based relationship. Plus, it's not like you ever dish out the skin.' Orihime just sighed over her cold tea. Hana drew up closer to her by the small cafe table and held her hand over the table, 'Orihime, what you're feeling now is jealousy, it will pass and you will get those silly senses of yours back in no time. In the meantime, have faith in Kurosaki.'

'Why should I? He doesn't like me…'

'Doesn't like you? Are you blind?'

'I wish… that way I wouldn't have seen him stare at that pretty girl… or known how many more pretty girls he studies with'.

Hana chan groaned, 'Woman! The dude had to take up months of courage just to talk to you, he broke someone else's hand for you, he spends every spare minute of his time with you, AND he doesn't stare at you inappropriately so you know he's not getting close to you for sex.'

Orihime blushed, 'Do you have to be so blunt about it? I mean… me and Kurosaki-kun… '

'Yes I do have to be so blunt about it, that's how stupid you can be.'

Far from behaving offended Orihime's slumped head shot up as an idea occurred to her, 'You don't think he likes someone else do you?'

Hana chan's eyes rolled in disdain, 'You really _are_ stupid.'

'No no… what I mean is.. do you think he had already been involved with someone?'

'With a scowling face like his.. probably not, but if a girl's only looking from the neck down.. then damn well yeah.'

Orihime groaned, 'Do you think… you know… he's already… d-done it?'

'Done what?'

'Hana-chan! You know what I mean! Don't make me spell it out.'

'If you can't say the word let alone spell it, then no way will you actually do it.'

Orihime flustered, 'That's not in my plans for the immediate future! Hana-chan stop avoiding my question! Please answer me!'

Hana sighed and looked at her desperate friend for a moment. 'Do you want me to say what you want to hear or do you want the truth?'

'The truth please,' the trepidation in her voice could have plucked the string of a harp.

'The truth is… that I don't know. It is very likely that he met someone at high school, whether he had sex with her is less certain but the chance is still definitely there.' Orihime's head did a sudden heavy drop onto the café's table and Hana swore she saw a crack in the wood appear. 'You're upset that he might have had a sexual partner before, I take it?' Orihime's head attempted to nod but it just made the crack bigger, 'Why should it bother you what he did in the past? You could have easily done the same before you met him and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.'

'Yes, but I didn't and I don't intend to until I find the right one.'

'There is no such thing as "Mr Right" Orihime, there is a Mr Compatible and lots more of the "Mr Wrong" type. There's not much wrong with saving yourself for marriage but if you want a more modern relationship, then sex is part of that equation and you will have to accept that.'

Orihime stayed silent for a few moments, 'I don't agree with you Hana-chan.'

Hana knew how touchy of a subject this was with Orihime, so she did not try to further persuade her friend over to her side of thought. 'If it bugs you so much you can always talk to him about it.'

'Really?' replied Orihime, wide eyed with nervous curiosity.

'Yup yup! The only way to power is through knowledge after all!' Hana chan did not normally tease her friend, but the idea of the two very timid friends talking about an intimate topic brought glee to her, she would just have to devise a way in which to watch this very rare conversation.

The next day during a free morning, Orihime sat nervously at the library shuffling her books, chewing her pen and attempting to at least look like she read them while Ichigo sat next to her; nonchalantly reading Keats. It had been awkward their first few moments of greeting; as it had been the first since the lecture swap three days ago. Ichigo swiftly slipped into sublime normalcy when he discovered Orihime had no intention of talking about the dreadful event. Orihime however, remained uncomfortable as she was torn between her work and the order in which she should mention her troubles to her friend. She wished she were more assertive like Hana Chan.

Ichigo finally realised Orihime's agitation when she bit right through the back of her pen and nearly split her lip with the sharp plastic spilling out of her mouth. Ichigo naturally became alarmed and aided her as best he could. Thankfully she had no cuts but managed to leak black ink onto her bottom lip, which then sleeked down to her chin and dripped off the edge of it onto her lap.

Unfortunately Orihime could taste the artificial liquid and, near tears, ran as fast as a steam train to the ladies' room. Ichigo, being left behind to deal with the mess on the desk, glared at all who dared peer curiously over their shoulder and cleared up the ruins. Orihime returned ten minutes later with ink badly smudged on her lip and chin, probably in her attempt to wash it away. She sat down next to Ichigo heavily, complete with a forlorn face.

'Err…' treaded Ichigo, 'Are you okay?'

It was her unmaking…

'No! I am NOT okay!' Ichigo slowly inched backwards, a little afraid of this unfamiliar side of his friend. 'I have three reports to write by Friday, I've spent so much time studying that I forget to eat, my social life is in ruins, boys don't respect me, I have no super powers, I'm the ugliest, frumpiest most unattractive girl in the whole of Japan and I have ink on my face!' To finalise her explosive rant she took a deep breath, sighed and slumped into her chair. 'But thanks for asking.'

It was easy to say that Ichigo was certainly shocked and so far out of his comfort zone that it was a mere speck on the horizon… and fading fast.

'Errr… Inoue… erm..' Then it hit him what she had actually been talking about. 'What do you mean boys don't respect you? I respect you!'

Orihime peeked up at him from her slumped position, 'Y-you do?'

Ichigo wanted to wave his arms above his head in exasperation, but that would ruin his image, and they were still in the library, so he settled for crossing them across his chest. 'Of course I do! What did you think otherwise?'

Orihime looked sheepish, 'I didn't really mean about you, I meant other people.'

'What other people?'

Orihime sensed danger, 'It doesn't matter.'

'Yes it bloody well does.'

The danger grew, 'I just meant other people who… err.. approach me. '

'Like Suzuki?'

She gasped, 'How did you know?'

'I guessed, and he told me. He's not the type to not respect you. And I've seen how your course mates treat you, it's like you're some sister they have, they definitely don't treat you like that other girl in your course.'

'You mean Yuki-san?'

'Was that her name?'

'She said it to you when you... spoke.'

'Oh.' Ichigo was blushing now, 'I didn't catch it.'

Orihime turned away, gave her rough report copy a cold stare and clammed up, Ichigo had the decency to look embarrassed. Hesitantly Ichigo inched closer to her, 'You know, you're really not ugly.' She looked up from her stony glare and became softened by the gaze he had unconsciously sent her way.

'Really?' God she looked so hopeful.

'I'm as certain as the oceans.' He didn't mean to sound so sappy, it was bloody Keats that was spilling out of his mouth.. next thing you know he'll be calling her a bright star. She smiled sweetly, a genuinely happy expression on her gentle face for the first time in a week, and it was encouraging. 'You're… you're a-actually really.. p-pretty…' He was NOT stuttering, that was a physical impossibility for him. But he was insane, it was too much time in her presence that it made a man go gaga. He dared a look at her face and she was still smiling at him.

'You don't mean that!' she replied, but still smiling, 'I have ink on my chin Kurosaki-kun, it's not very glamorous of me.'

'I think you're glamorous.'

'I was about to believe you in the beginning, but now you're talking with aliens in your head and fish swimming in your eyes.'

Well he was definitely mad for her. 'No I meant it, I think… I think you're b-beautiful.' Why wasn't there was an app to stop stutters? Despite his oh so smooth wooing it arrested her. She turned wide eyed at him and slowly, but surely, she smiled at him. A different smile from her sweet one or her laughing one, this one he'd never seen before. Surely it was encouragement? She hadn't done or said anything to gesture displeasure so perhaps there was a chance? He inched closer a little more and suddenly panicked over what to do with his hands, he settled at laying them dead on his lap… but quickly brought them back up to run through his hair, 'Look, Inoue.. did you ever think about… erm.. well.. about..'

'Yes?'

'About errr… uh…'

'About what?'

'About maybe… about… about us?'

'About us?' Orihime looked extremely puzzled, 'Sorry Kurosaki-kun, I don't follow.'

Ichigo took a deep sigh and inhaled as much courage as possible at the same time, 'About us… as an item… a couple... thing…' Oh how words could _hang_.

Orihime's eyes widened then defaulted to her forgotten work. 'Oh… that "us"…' she replied slowly.

'Yeah..' He should have kept his stupid idiotic mouth shut.

'Well… it... it erm... it had crossed my mind… once.' Orihime felt a guilty blush staining her face, she knew that was a lie but she couldn't very well tell him she had thought about it _very often_.

'And?' Orihime's blush deepened at the raw hope splashed on his normally reserved face, and something about that hope frightened her.

'Let me think about it.' She felt like a shameless sinner making him look so sad. 'I just need time, I don't want to make the wrong decision and end up hurting both of us. Please understand Kurosaki-kun, please.'

Ichigo sighed again, trying to shake out the sadness 'Don't worry about it, take as much time as you need. I don't know what I was expecting anyway.'

'Thank you Kurosaki-kun.' She packed up her things and stood up to leave, Ichigo still staring despondently at his closed book of Keats' poetry. Before she walked away she laid her hand gently on top of his for precisely two seconds as a parting farewell, the next millisecond after she had lifted her hand to go, Ichigo couldn't help himself and grabbed onto her hand with the one she had just left.

'We're still friends right?'

She smiled, 'Always.'

It was that last departing smile of hers that had gotten Ichigo through the next three days. He had seen her a few times at the library but did not want to invade into her space lest she think he were pressurising her. The first day she looked dead on her feet as though she had not slept a wink, her eyes were bloodshot, her bun of hair was scraggy and her skin was sallow. But she seemed to have recovered the next few days because on the fourth she had finally approached him.

When Suzuki had gotten annoyed of his perpetually anxious face he made Ichigo spit out the cause.

'Alright! I was stupid enough to ask Inoue out.' Ichigo literally spat out.

'And?' egged on Suzuki, pushing his little seed of jealousy down.

'She said she'd think about it.' He stroked his hand through his hair and huffed.

'So?' was the helpful reply.

'What do you mean "so"?'

'Did you think she would say yes and throw herself into your arms immediately while cheesy music played in the background?' Ichigo having no answer settled for glaring. Suzuki, once again took pity. 'At least she's thinking about it, that's more than she's done for anyone else whose approached her.'

If Suzuki didn't have the capacity to be in close proximity to Inoue, Ichigo might have felt sad for him.

Back in the library Ichigo was ploughing through a Thomas Hardy novel, feeling just as miserable as the book when suddenly a gracious voice addressed him.

'Is this seat taken?'

He made a small smile when he noticed Orihime, standing in front of his table. He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Orihime gave him a bright smile in greeting and plopped down next to him. He hoped the smile was a good omen.

'I err… I'd like to talk.' She began, Ichigo gestured for her to do so. 'Well, it took me a long time and I thought for so long that my brain frizzled! I actually heard it shrinking inside my own head! So to make it easier I made a list!'

'What?' this was definitely not the answer he expected... or even wanted, none the less he was intrigued in a way only Orihime could make him. This intrigue turned to apprehension as she proceeded to take out the list from her bag. 'Inoue… what kind of list is this?'

'It's Orihime's and Kurosaki-kun's relationship pros and cons list!' She spoke so proudly.

Ichigo refrained from face palming. Instead he sighed, 'Okay…'

She smiled and began happily 'So, the pros! Number 1! We have compatible personalities and are not afraid to inform each other of faults, allowing for improvement. Number 2. You're competitiveness gives you a high chance for success in your future chosen career. I am a girl in engineering, so with hard work I have good chances of success too! Number 3! We balance our time with other friends well so we wouldn't neglect them or ourselves. Now, the cons…' Ichigo swallowed. 'Number 1. Time management, we may not be able collaborate smoothly, you always finish your essays at the last minute-'

'I do not!' stated Ichigo, thoroughly offended for some reason.

'Yes you do! I've seen you submit every one of your essays online three minutes before the deadline!'

That was a truth Ichigo couldn't really deny, so he grumbled. 'Fine, I'll deal with it. What's next?'

'Number 2. Assertiveness is not something I have a lot of, so there is a chance that decisions will fall into your hands a lot and that might unbalance the relationship.'

'It won't happen.'

'What makes you say that?'

'Because you already have ways of getting what you want without even knowing it.'

Orihime was sceptical, 'Such as?'

'Like when you asked me for more time, all you had to do was say please and it was done.'

'Really?' Orihime looked fascinated, 'Maybe I do have super powers after all.'

Ichigo smiled slightly, happy that she was happy, or that he could make her so, even though he knew he would regret telling her the key to his own destruction.

'So what's next on the list?'

'Oh! Yes, the list. Erm… Number 2, your level of responsibility is uncertain..'

'What?'

'Well, please don't be upset Kurosaki-kun but I'm worried if we face problems and we won't be able to handle it.'

'We can handle it!'

'Kurosaki-kun… you spent a third of your maintenance loan on new headphones… That's not the best example of responsibility, you even went hungry for a while!'

'Proves I'm man enough to deal with it.' Despite his blasé reply Orihime smiled a little, a memory coming to mind of a younger Ichigo saying similar manly things.

'It's still something that I'm worried about.'

'Okay fine, I'll be more responsible. I'll do budgeting, savings account and the rest of the shenanigans.'

Orihime smiled, 'Thank you Kurosaki-kun' That smile of hers made him promise to really become responsible. 'And the final point on the list is Number 3. Ability to commit.'

'What do you mean ability to commit? I can commit! I'm not like Hikaru!'

'I know Kurosaki kun, but we separated once before, and we lost touch…'

She touched a very sensitive nerve. 'Don't bring that up with me Inoue! I sent seven letters to your last one and never got a reply! If you want to doubt commitment, then doubt yourself. I'm not going anywhere!' He crossed his arms for added affect.

'You sent seven letters?' Orihime's voice had suddenly becoming very quiet and very soft.

'Y-yeah' Ichigo's tone had calmed down but still maintained the rough edge of bitter disappointment. 'Why didn't you ever write back?'

'I never got any of your last letters…'

'Eh?'

'I never received any of those last seven letters.' Orihime confirmed, her voice now betraying her misery at the lost opportunities.

'Why?'

Orihime pondered and considered, 'Maybe it was when I moved house… I must have forgotten to give you my new address! I'm so sorry Kurosaki kun!' She was avidly distressed, tears had begun to brim at her eyes and her cheeks were pale from disappointment. 'Perhaps things could have been different between us if it wasn't for my mistake!'

'Inoue, it's fine. Things were just meant to happen this way. So don't beat yourself up about it, and with your hard head that's probably unlikely anyway.' She giggled a little through her sniffles. 'So' Ichigo inched forward and held her hand with one of his, tentatively holding it, though knowing the bones were as strong as her head, 'Does this mean I've passed?'

'Well technically yes.'

'Technically yes?'

'I have just one condition, and if you accept then that means I've passed too.'

'You passed from the first time you said "hi" to me. What's the condition anyway?'

She removed her hand from his and faced him seriously, 'Well, it's a little embarrassing, and please try to remember that it's because of the way I was brought up. My brother passed very special and important values to me that I cannot sacrifice.'

Ichigo nodded his head sternly, giving her his full attention.

'I-I… err… I do not want to erm.. e-engage in any err… i-intimacies before m-marriage.'

**Dessa's Note: I could have stopped this at a much worse cliff hanger so don't be mean to me! I would like to thank all who reviewed me, you guys are amazing and my true supports! Thank you to Alice Hattercandy, xobunniehopox, Child of the Ashes, Ranipaki, AbaraiArekushisu, Sunflowerspot, nypsy, Jaque Weasley and Foxfang! Let me know what you think! I tried not to make it too mushy cus I just don't like that but it's so difficult to keep them in character!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dessa's note: Yay! Fifth Chapter is up! I'm so sorry about the delay, I wanted to finish this chapter by May but couldn't. Don't expect anything soon because I'm going to put my mind into thinking up a fic for the FLOL Tanabata Competition. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Applied.

Chapter 5 - Boundaries

'Intimacies?' repeated Hikaru, Ichigo's vein was about to burst and so were his typing fingers.

'Yes, intimacies.'

'And did you ask her to specify these intimacies?'

'No.'

'And why not?'

'Because she specified them herself.' Specified Ichigo, looking utterly bored and wishing for the thousandth time that he could somehow truncate his friend's ability to speak.

'And what do these specifications entail?'

Ichigo remembered a violently blushing Orihime, acting far braver than his stunned self. 'No sexual activity whatsoever.'

'No sexual activity whatsoever?'

'Precisely.' Ichigo didn't even bother looking at his friend, his essay was due in a few hours and he was late, again.

Hikaru, against all odds, still looked confused as though the idea of abstinence was an alien uncomprehendable concept. 'So just to clarify… you will be doing zilch, and you will be getting nada.'

'Exactly.' Maybe he should go find Orihime, he liked seeing her blush so frequently lately.

'And this doesn't bother you at all?'

Ichigo spared his stupid friend a moment of thought, wondering himself what he thought of the situation. 'I wasn't expecting anything while we were friends, so I don't see why I should be now we're… together. So I guess I'm okay with it.'

'Ichigo… I don't think you really understand this… you will get _no sex_ from her unless you _marry_ her. And that's about as possible as you writing this essay on time.'

His words hurt, but Ichigo refused for the pain to show on his face. 'It's not important.'

'You say that now when you've been romantically involved for one week. Just wait, you'll see.' It didn't help that Hikaru looked smug as hell.

'Whatever, I'm not about to disrespect Orihime by asking her to do something she doesn't want to do.'

'I don't think she doesn't want to.' Murmured Hikaru. Ichigo didn't want to think on that line of thought so he acted like he hadn't heard anything and instead thought of Orihime, because thinking of her was guaranteed to make him happy, and it was rather inevitable lately anyway.

Their first week of 'going out' had been nothing of the sort because both had been busy with deadlines. Occasionally Ichigo had asked her to eat with him at little places he knew around campus, but she had always found a third to join them. The aversion to being entirely alone with him was still prominent in his girlfriend. If that was what you could call her. They behaved almost identically to how they were previously that Ichigo was sometimes confused if there had been any shift in their feelings at all. As time went on the confusion grew, causing slow oppression in his heart that he asked Orihime if she considered him her boyfriend.

She had smiled at him brightly, naked emotion on her face. 'You are more than a boyfriend.'

'Then what am I to you?'

'The man who carries my heart.' Her face at that moment was so endearing Ichigo forgot all his astonishment that she could verbalise such emotion. It made him feel unworthy of her, because he had no knowledge of how close his feelings were to the threshold of love, perhaps he had already crossed it, because his ears, eyes and thoughts were all for Orihime. As the weeks went by Ichigo found that they rarely spoke about their feelings towards each other, but he certainly felt it. It permeated into him and made him feel special and vulnerable at the same time. But essentially they spoke and behaved the same way they always had; as very good friends.

He was in bliss. But his bliss lived for only a month, because the evil streak of a previously unknown kind of jealousy had enveloped him.

* * *

><p>'Dude dude!' pestered Hikaru, bursting into Ichigo's room and attempting to distract him from his laptop that was playing Scarface.<p>

Ichigo reluctantly directed his eyes away from Al Pacino 'What now?' Why was he even friends with him again?

'Did you hear?'

'Hear what?'

'About Suzuki!' Hikaru's eyes were alight with gossiping delight.

Ichigo was bored again, 'What about him?'

It couldn't have been delayed a second longer, Hikaru couldn't help himself, 'He got LAID! Laid my friend!'

Ichigo said nothing for a moment while a black slithering feeling started to take hold of him. 'But... he doesn't have a girlfriend.'

'Like that matters!'

'Then how did he do it?'

'Wow you really are the definition of virgin.' Ichigo threw a book at him, a heavy one, a hardback. But the idiot dogged it. Fate then chose that moment for Suzuki's entrance who raised alarmed eyebrows at the sight of a second hardback book in Ichigo's upraised arm, ready to strike a cowering Hikaru.

'What's going on here?' asked Suzuki in mild trepidation.

'Just spreading your good news! Congratulations on finally becoming a man. This boy here was just expressing his jealousy.' The second book hit its aim.

Suzuki looked down at the pained Hikaru with pity but a light blush on his cheeks. 'I told you not to say anything.'

'Bah, I don't care anymore, I have a lovely lady awaiting me.' And as swiftly as he entered, he exited. Leaving the two others alone.

'Hey.' Said Ichigo, unwilling to say anything else, his ego wouldn't allow him to perceive Suzuki as 'the man' as Hikaru joyfully jumped into. But he was curious as to how it happened. Ichigo didn't want to seem mean, but he was definitely taller, more handsome and better built than Suzuki. So how could he have possibly _beaten_ him?

'Hey.' Suzuki's back was towards him.

'So who is she?'

'A student here, studies art.'

'Is she hot?' He was sure Orihime would be prettier.

'To me she is.' Suzuki's face was still a mystery as he was faced determinedly away from Ichigo, packing up some things on his bed.

'How come I haven't heard of her before?'

'Well... we umm..' Suzuki stuttering? This was certainly a new development and Ichigo paid close attention. 'We met yesterday.'

'Yesterday?' Ichigo's disbelief was evident in his voice , 'Seriously?'

'Yeah, actually I'm going to her place now, just thought to pass by here to take some stuff with me.'

Ichigo replied with nothing, feeling like he should be justifiably seething over something when knowing he hadn't anything concrete to be brooding over at all.

'Well, bye.'

As the sound of the door's soft shut met Ichigo's ears he thought over the differences between he and his friends. Hikaru was a known flirt, he had a cheeky charm about him that caused women indecipherably to fall for him. Hikaru's sexual activity didn't really bother Ichigo because he had never respected that type of relationship, but Suzuki was a different matter... they had been friends a long time and competitor at every stage of life. The idea of any women so taken with Suzuki that they would throw themselves at him within one day was too salty for Ichigo to digest. He reminded himself that he had what no other had; Orihime. Orihime was enough. He knew he should be satisfied, but he wasn't, he too wanted the knowledge of unknown pleasures. He wanted Orihime and he wanted her to want him too.

He had slept badly that night, plagued by inner voices taunting his ego. The resulting irritable mood was very noticeable, and practically highlighting to Orihime. She would gently ask him if he were alright; he would simply shrug his shoulders and give a mighty neanderthal-like grunt. Orihime had attempted to uplift his mood by making him a lunch the next day, but she could not understand how badly it had backfired until he grunted again of how he didn't really favour pickles and chocolate sandwiches. He didn't speak to her for the rest of the day, but that could have been related to his stomach ailment.

The day after, a Wednesday, was a very surprising day, as Ichigo had specifically asked to spend time with Orihime that was not locked in the library.

'But it's Wednesday Kurosaki-kun.'

'So? I'm fed up of the library, couldn't we spend time somewhere else?'

'Yes, but are you sure?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I? I asked you remember?'

'But… Kurosaki-kun, you don't normally ask to spend time outside of University.'

'Well I am now.'

'Are you sure you're alright?'

Ichigo huffed, 'I'm fine Inoue!' he took a deep breath, upset that he had caused alarm in Orihime. 'I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend.'

She paused for thought, taking in his tense countenance, 'I'm worried Kurosaki-kun, you've been different lately.'

Ichigo decided a little of the truth couldn't harm him, 'It's just guy stuff, so don't worry about me, I'm working on it.' Orihime still looked worried, Ichigo took a few steps closer to her, close enough that she could smell his warmth, 'Come out with me today?' How could she reuse such a face?

'Okay. Where did you have in mind?'

'I dunno, where do you wanna go?'

'Well…'

* * *

><p>Next time he wasn't going to let her choose the place. Not even he could have predicted that Orihime would have liked to spend a late afternoon at a pathology museum. Parts of it he found interesting, like the brain cancer specimens, they were simple enough, they looked more like sliced cheese than anything else. Other specimens were not so easy to tolerate.<p>

'Is that really a foot?'

'Yup!' squealed Orihime delighted at all the learning opportunity.

'But it's black! And withered!'

'Well it is dead.'

'What does the catalogue say it is?' Ichigo found it strange how objects of disgust could still hold his interest.

Orihime flicked through a massive leather bound book, 'It says it's a foot infected by gangrene. So it had to be amputated.' Thank goodness there were no amputated eyes behind the glass cabinets… swimming in preservatives…

'Weird.' Said Ichigo, contemplating the foot.

'Yeah… imagine life without your foot!'

'It wouldn't be so bad.'

'I'd look horrible with only one foot.'

Ichigo smiled slightly and turned to look her way, 'No, you'd still be beautiful.' She blushed, maybe wooing wasn't so hard after all.

Orihime turned to hide her red face, 'I'd be hideous, and limp like an evil witch. That might be fun actually!' and she smiled innocently, looked up at the ceiling while pondering, all her embarrassment forgotten. He'd have to learn how to maintain her attention somehow…

'I don't think you'd be able to walk without one of your feet Inoue.'

'Oh... you're right. How would I get around?'

'I would carry you of course.' Stated Ichigo, and he was surprised to see the deepest blush reach her face, a blush to end all blushes. Maybe this was the way to maintain her attention.

'I'm very heavy, my weight would snap your knees.' Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. Ichigo wanted to reply back on how carrying her weight would be more of a pleasure, but he didn't know if that would be crossing a boundary. Despite his earlier apprehensions, he had a very enjoyable time with Orihime. At one point he had drawn enough courage to try holding her hand, but she drew away, smiled widely and thanked him for agreeing to the pathology museum, Ichigo suspected she did not want to make him feel rejected, though he certainly felt that way.

They were now out of the museum, walking down the street on their way home, the February wind biting into their skins through their scarves.

'Why are you afraid to touch me?' Ichigo wished he could have blown the words back into his mouth as soon as they were out.

'I-I'm n-not.'

Ichigo was quiet for a while, both had stopped walking, neither moved. 'You are.' It didn't matter that they were in the middle of a street, cars rushing past them on the road and people walking around them, all seemed deadly silent to Ichigo and Orihime.

'K-Kurosaki-kun, that's not t-true.'

He took a step closer, 'Then why can't I even hold your hand?'

'Th-there are r-reasons… Let's go somewhere else and discuss this Kurosaki-kun.'

'I just want…' He had taken another step forward.

Orihime took a step back unconsciously, but her brows contracted very faintly. 'Want what?'

Before she knew it, she was in his arms, pulled tight into his chest and too shocked to note the volcanic heat of his body. 'Why won't you let me show you what you mean to me?' Orihime did the unwise move of looking up at him, his eyes were staring deeply at her, hiding something within their depths, but trying to tell her something at the same time. They were not free those eyes. A moment had passed and she realised his eyes appeared bigger and that was because his face was inching forward, toward hers, getting closer. And it hit her what he wanted.

With more force than she knew she had, Orihime pushed at his chest, hard. There was half a moment where both stared at one another, Ichigo in shock and confusion, Orihime in shock and betrayal. Ichigo had become so numbed by the confusion that he had no grasp on what was happening until Orihime was twenty feet away from him. He had chased after her, trying to follow the trail of her bright hair, but she had run fast and was out of his sight before he could put two words together.

After half an hour of running, Ichigo decided to stop running on instinct and use his wrecked brain. The result was that he took out his phone and rang Orihime. He did this six times, as he could not reach a signal. He was about to give up on technology and stomp at her apartment door, but reluctantly conceded that she probably wouldn't want to see him at the moment… or ever again.

Despair made him trust technology one more time, but he got nothing. Then the heavens smiled down and granted him a text.

'Im at home. Plz dn't come over now.'

He sighed audibly but it felt like his lungs were disintegrating, 'I understand, just wantd 2 say sorry and kno where u were.' There came no reply, 'R u angry at me?'

'No, just confusd'

'Im so srry.'

A few minutes later his phone message tone rang, 'We'll talk tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?'

The reply was almost immediate. Astonishingly, Orihime inserted a laughing face 'Lol, of course! No point avoiding u, u carry my heart remember!'

'Inoue.. you….' Despite his English literature lectures, he could find no words to describe how wonderful she was. He erased his former draft and simply texted 'Thank you.'

There was a pause, he wished he knew what she was thinking, and then the message tone came again but he managed to open the text before the tone finished 'Good nite Kurosaki-kun! Sleep well.'

* * *

><p>But he did not sleep, at all. Her words, though heartfelt, did little to ease his guilt. But he was mostly haunted by what he had done and dreaded answering Orihime's inevitable questions, he wasn't so sure himself what he had expected when he leant in towards her…<p>

The next morning Ichigo's heart cracked with every beat it took and every step he made closer towards his now uncertain girlfriend. But he was nowhere as nervous as Orihime, for she knew that the next conversation would be very difficult to get through.

'G-good morning Kurosaki-kun' she tried to smile when she greeted him, but her face fell at the look of indefinite fatigue splashed all over his face. 'Oh Kurosaki-kun! You look so tired!' It pained her how much she wanted to touch him, just to comfort him as best she could.

'It's no less than what I deserve.' His eyes said it all, bloodshot, heavy and yellow.

Orihime gulped as they both sat down on the student common room sofas. 'What has happened Kurosaki kun? You've been so different lately.'

He supposed he had no choice, 'I… was jealous.'

'From me?' innocent eyes widened.

'Course not. It was from a friend, if that's what you could call him. He's… recently gotten a girlfriend.'

'Are you talking about Suzuki-kun?'

'How did you know?'

'He brought his girlfriend with him to lectures on Tuesday, she seems nice.' But there was a hint of uncertainty in her tone.

'Yeah… Suzuki's hardly been at our room, it looks like he and his girlfriend are really… close.'

Silence.

'I wanted that closeness with you.' Whispered Ichigo.

A moment of comprehension.

'Kurosaki-kun, I already said before, I can't be close with you like that yet.'

'I know.' There was an edge of irritation in his reply.

'Then… why?'

More silence.

'Why Kurosaki-kun?' she tried to connect their gazes but he was looking resolutely down at his coffee, it made her remember that he hates coffee.

'Why not just a little? I feel… a lot for you Inoue, I want to know what it feels like to express it to you.'

Her heart jolted, she sat back in her seat, hanging her head to stare at her fiddling fingers, 'One thing will lead to another Kurosaki-kun, it's best if we wait. It's best if we don't make life harder for ourselves.' She looked up and saw such a look of poorly masked insecurity on Ichigo's face. She took a deep breath, 'Kurosaki-kun.' He looked up to her through heavy eye lids and a tense scowl. 'A relationship that starts off physically doesn't have time to thoroughly nourish or grow, and it will inevitably end because there was no basis before it. After the passion has finished burning there would be nothing left. I want us to have ashes, ashes sturdy enough to be the foundation of something that will stay with me, with us, for the rest of our lives.' Something flicked passed his face, she could not identify it, its overall impression scared her a little, it looked a little like doubt, but it was quickly replaced by a visage of seriousness and eyes of nothing but affection.

'The rest of our lives? You really consider me that important to you?'

'Of course Kurosaki-kun, I wouldn't have chosen you otherwise.' Her words were like cupid's arrows. He made to hold her hand, needing to communicate something to her. But she pulled away reluctantly, he looked up to her eyes, looking quizzical and hurt. 'The r-reason why I d-don't let us have much c-closeness is because… I don't want to tempt myself…'

'What?' The astonishment was real, alive, and moving inside his brain. But despite the shock, his ego was climbing again.

She smiled slightly, the first this morning and it almost distracted him from her next words, 'I don't want to tempt myself Kurosaki-kun, nor do I want to tempt you into doing something against my principles, gomen ne Kurosaki-kun, this must be hard for you and I'm sorry for putting you into this, but these are my principles, I cannot let them go.'

There was silence for a little while.

'Will you tell me why you have these principles?'

She sighed, 'It's a long story Kurosaki-kun, but the main reason is because of my brother.' She smiled happily while looking at the edge of the coffee table separating them. 'He was very important to me.' Ichigo wondered why she spoke of him in the past tense, 'and he taught me this way to protect me. I didn't understand why when I was in high school, but I did later on. They are very important to me.' She suddenly looked up to him. 'If you… If you d-don't think you can… comply with my values, You can… d-date someone else, I won't hold it against you.'

'I don't want that Inoue!' A few heads flicked to his loud voice.

She smiled, 'That's good then.'

He hung his head, 'I'm so sorry Inoue.'

She gave a sad smile, 'I'm sorry too, for running away from you. I must have upset you very much.'

'You couldn't even if you tried.' They smiled faintly at each other, 'Let me do something to make it up to you.'

She seemed surprised, 'That's not really necessary Kurosaki-kun.'

'Please, let me do something. I'd do anything! Just name it.'

'I-I don't know Kurosaki-kun.' She was both startled and flattered by his intensity, she could definitely get used to this side of him.

'I'd run ten flights of stairs. Or get you Jim Parson's autograph! I'd even bleed for you!'

That caught her imagination, 'Bleed? For me?' the look of interest was starting to make Ichigo uneasy, but he had to stick to his guns now that his mouth had flown off the handle.

'Yeah…'

* * *

><p>'Inoue… I don't think this is a good idea.' Orihime had decided to accompany Ichigo to the local blood donating centre, where he wasn't even attempting to be macho about it all. Only one thought could run through his mind: a medical vampire was going to stick a needle into him! A big one!<p>

'It'll be nothing Kurosaki-kun! You'll just feel a scratch!' She seemed more and more delighted the closer they reached the centre. Ichigo could feel sweat dripping down the side of his face.

When the automatic glass doors opened Ichigo made a desperate attempt to turn back, which Orihime swiftly avoided and managed to keep him walking forward without him even knowing how. Somehow they managed to reach reception and was given a list of forms for him to fill in. The couple went through the questions and both ascertained that Ichigo had not complied in any sort of sexual activity whether that be oral, anal or… the traditional kind. He was also clear of potential SDTs or blood borne viruses. Orihime had taken it all so professionally, while contrary to popular belief Ichigo had blushed like a burning radish.

'It'll be fine Kurosaki-kun, you're a brave man! You can face a thousand needles!'

'Urgh…' Ichigo's head was down, clasped inside his palms, elbows resting on his knees. Looking like a manon death row.

Her face fell slightly, 'You know Kurosaki-kun, I- I really like brave men…' Okay so she was being kind of manipulative, but she thought that if it was for a good cause then there couldn't be much harm in it.

'You do?' It worked rather well.

'Uh huh.' She nodded her head slowly, his eyes followed the motion. 'Really brave men, men who want to help the sick.'

'Really?'

'Uh huh.'

'I like to help the sick.'

'I know you do Kurosaki-kun.'

The nurse called his name, Orihime offered to come with him to the bedding areas. But Ichigo kindly said no, wanting to make up for his poor show of manliness earlier. Then he saw the needle… a long, long metal needle. The sharp tip practically laughing at him. He looked back at his girlfriend, who waved at him by the doors. He looked forward at the needle, and back again at his girlfriend… and proceeded to lay on the bed, holding his arm out for sacrifice.

**Dessa's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed me for Chapter 4, including Alice Hattercandy, Nypsy, Ermilius, xlilslayerx, Jaque Weasley, Foxfan27, AbaraiArekushisu, Himelove22 and Daniel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dessa's Note: I'm back! *cowers from angry mob of ichihime fans* Okay I'm really sorry it's been so long, after Tanabata I became super busy, I fasted for a month and then had 3 days of celebrations and family eating together to help with, then friends from abroad came and I had a failed surprise party to go to and my other friend is working abroad for a year so life's been hectic lately. I have however made this chapter longer than usual as repayment for your wonderful patience! *mob sharpen pitchforks* But don't let my blabbering stop you! On with the show!**

Chapter 6

The winter blazed throughout January and seemed to let up some in March, allowing sunlight to peek from the still heavy clouds. Daffodils began to bud. Orihime and Ichigo were facing new waves of educational trauma as the summer exams inched forward, but were still distant enough to deny its approach. It was on one march afternoon that Ichigo was trying to convince himself of no impending exam associated doom that he was sitting with some of his friends for lunch. The conversation had naturally revolved around one thing.

'Megan Fox?' nominated Akira, a burly student with dark long hair and equally dark eyes.

'Perfect ten!' judged Hikaru, his eyes glazing as he envisioned the model.

'No she's not! She's only good-looking from the neck down in my eyes.' Debated Eiichiro, another student, whose gangly frame and poorly gelled hair deceived his witty mind.

'Fine then she's a nine.' Conceded Hikaru.

'Please, one of her boobs is bigger than the other.' Commented Sho; a dark haired glasses wearing mathematics student.

'How would you know?' asked Ichigo sceptically.

Sho readjusted an imaginary neck tie as he arched a brow and planted a smile on his face, 'I consider myself an excellent visionary measurer, it's in my mathematical blood.'

'You're so full of it.' Commented Eiichiro.

'The blonde at 9 o'clock is an 8 I would say.' Said Akira, the boys flicked their heads like a school of sardines swimming in tandem. They gazed upon the tall girl; her blonde hair flowing freely around her, artificially curled and almost reaching her shoulders that were bare but led to off the shoulder sleeves of a pink knitted top.

'No, she's a 7 my man.' Disagreed Sho but he was grinning slightly.

'What the hell is wrong with you? She's a 9!' stated Hikaru, his hand pointed at her obviously, causing some stares his way.

'I didn't know you liked blondes?' asked Ichigo, not contributing to the discussion but paying careful attention to it.

'She does have a sexy waist thought…' pondered Akira, 'But a bit short to do it standing.'

Eiichiro eye's wandered then he called out suddenly, 'What about that one? Dark hair, red top.' The boys flicked their heads again, their eyes rested on Yuki, her red camisole carelessly placed, barely maintaining any modesty and her denim short shorts swaying deliberately under the stress her high heels placed on her legs and hips.

'6.' Said Ichigo, needing to show his distaste.

'I would grade her lower' said Sho, but his eyes stayed on her.

'That's a bit harsh, she's got nice legs and a body to stare at…' complimented Hikaru, his love of all women shining through his tone, 'but you do wonder how many people have stared at it.'

'Tch, you're only saying that because you've been with girls like her.' Said Ichigo, seeing right through his friend; who frowned and was about to retort when Sho suddenly exclaimed:

'Woah! Look at the sexy 10!' All eyes followed Sho, who was too distracted to point to the relevant direction. Ichigo's eyes fell on auburn hair tied up into its usual bun with blue chopsticks that matched the periwinkle hairclips sitting on either side of a remarkably beautiful face; honest in its expressions of delight when she walked briskly towards the group. Her long sleeved top covering her curves, her legs gliding along the fabric of her floor length skirt that swished as she walked.

Hikaru stiffened, but Sho quickly got excited thinking the girl was smiling and waving at him. 'She is the hottest thing this side of the planet. I bet she has amazing tits….' He was too distracted to notice Ichigo's fist smash into the side of his face; viciously knocking Sho's glazed gaze off of Orihime.

'Woah woah Ichigo! Dude! Calm down!' said Akira, holding Ichigo back from his other friend. Sho looked completely stunned.

'What's your issue?' gurgled Sho, holding his broken nose to himself, confused at Ichigo's harsh breathing and furious glare.

'No one looks at her.' Said Ichigo, his voice was not raised but the ire was vibrating in his tone.

'Bullshit, I just did what all of us were doing two minutes ago!'

'Kurosaki-kun?' a timid voice called, Ichigo quickly faced her, surprised to find her standing behind the sofa he had been sitting at before he stood up with violent intent. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Was the quick answer, he settled back heavily onto the sofa, Hikaru gave an apologetic smile at Orihime.

'It's not nothing, I just saw you hit your friend.'

'Whatever.' Was the cold answer, Ichigo crossed his arms formidably. Orihime looked puzzled and slightly affronted but made her way to Sho.

'Are you okay?' she asked him, Sho made the mistake of letting his eyes glaze over again, but before he could say anything Ichigo had placed a firm hand on his girlfriend's wrist.

'He's fine, I'll explain everything later, you just go now.'

'Kurosaki-kun –' began Orihime, angry at being dismissed.

'It's fine Inoue san, he'll explain everything later to you.' Contributed Hikaru, the other boys were surprised at the acquaintance between them. Orihime nodded her head, glanced at Ichigo in confusion and left.

'Is she… your girlfriend?' asked Akira hesitantly, as though not being able to believe his own question.

'Yeah.' Stated Ichigo firmly, making sure they knew it. Sho gulped, Eiichiro thanked God he hadn't verbalised his agreement with Sho's sentiments and Akira looked shocked.

'But… she's actually nice. How did you bag a girl like that?' asked Akira, wide eyed.

'I've been asking myself the same question for months.' Said Hikaru.

'You knew?' came Sho's impeded voice. 'Why didn't you shut me up earlier?' Hikaru just shrugged his shoulders, Sho rolled his eyes and sheepishly turned to Ichigo, 'Sorry dude, didn't know she was yours.' Ichigo just nodded to acknowledge the apology, 'but damn you didn't need to hit me.'

'So...' Egged on Eiichiro.

'So what?' replied Ichigo.

'Have you… you know.' Encouraged Eiichiro.

'No I don't know.'

'He's too thick headed, you have to spell it out to him.' Explained Hikaru, shaking his head patronisingly, Ichigo frowned.

'Have you had sex with her?' asked Akira bluntly.

'Wha... What?!' exclaimed Ichigo, his face turning red faster than the question registering in his brain.

'You'll have to simplify the question.' Hikaru advised.

Sho nodded his head wisely, taking the inquisition bravely upon himself, speaking slowly and clearly he enunciated each word to perfection. 'Have you banged your girlfriend yet?'

Ichigo was so red and flustered that he replied automatically, 'No! No you bloody perverts!'

'You HAVEN'T?' replied Akira, Eiichiro and Sho exclaimed in unison, their astonishment was palpable. Hikaru just continued to shake his head in disappointment.

'What the hell?' was all Ichigo could respond.

'I know boys, it's such a shame to society.' Said Hikaru solemnly.

'What's it to you guys anyway? It's none of your business!' shouted Ichigo.

'None of our business?' began Sho, a look of desperation in his eyes, 'You not shagging a woman like that is an absolute fail to all male-kind!'

'It's a point blank crime on humanity.' Interjected Eiichiro.

'How do you hold yourself?' asked Akira in awe, 'Aren't you made of flesh and bones?'

'Maybe he's got no bones.' Said Sho furtively.

Ichigo had had enough and glared at each of them. 'Listen you perverts. My personal life and my girlfriend has got nothing to do with you. If you want to make humanity proud find your own girlfriends.'

'You're so going to crack.' Laughed Sho, looking at his friend with a critical eye; sensing the evident but not fully formed sexual frustration.

'That's a pile of bull and you know it.'

'Be careful Ichigo, or you might end up cheating and not know how it happened.' Said Akira wisely.

Ichigo looked mortified, 'I would never. Inoue is my girlfriend… why would I cheat on her?'

'Cus you ain't getting any.' Replied Sho easily.

Ichigo was beginning to get angry again. 'She's not my girlfriend so I can get sex. That's not how our relationship works. Grow up and learn some respect.' And with that note he grabbed his bag and left to meet Orihime like he promised at the library, leaving four rather stunned young men behind.

'Hikaru, what's the deal with Ichigo and his girl?' asked an intrigued Sho.

'She said she wanted to get married first.'

'Ah.' Said Eiichiro, comprehension dawning on his features.

'Now it makes sense.' Said Akira while settling back down in the sofas. 'Learn some respect my ass.'

* * *

><p>As Ichigo made his way to the library, his thoughts still buzzed from the conversation he had just heard. His pride was insulted, more than insulted, he felt whipped, beaten and humiliated. The only thought stabilising him was that he was to see his girlfriend soon. The downside was that he had to wait an hour as he had left his so called friends earlier than he had anticipated.<p>

What he had not predicted was that the danger his friends warned him about would face him much sooner than her ever expected.

* * *

><p>Yuki knew she must look like a walking crash waiting to happen, she tried her best to remove the tear tracks on her cheeks. She blamed her mascara for that. Not her ex-boyfriend, nope, she wouldn't cry over a guy. No. She wouldn't. Especially one that had cheated on her… twice. She angrily swiped tears from her cheeks as she made her way down to the canteen, thinking to eat something lathed with chocolate and fried. Suddenly she stopped walking, standing alone and looking up at the sky desperately. <em>Why do all my boyfriends do this to me? Why does it always happen to me?<em> She thought on the sight that had met her earlier as she walked into the student Hall's common room, her boyfriend's hands under another girl's shirt. Yuki hadn't recognised the face, she was probably some skank whore he picked up off the street. She blinked again, wasn't that how they met in the beginning?

She blinked again. Her eyes were now dry with anger and she carried on walking. Bitter feelings invaded her mind, wishing it wasn't her, wishing she could have a good guy to treat her right and treasure her as she ought to be.

'…that one. Dark hair, red top.' She restrained herself from looking for the men behind the voices, she smiled inwardly and slowed the pace of her walk. She listened carefully for voices.

'6' At first she didn't understand, then realisation came forth and she would have frothed in anger if she were any other type of mammal. She paused but only for a moment before trying to walk away from the voices as fast as possible. Surely her legs would score higher? And she had her breasts practically poking out of her camisole, wasn't that what guys liked?

'I'd grade her lower,' Oh she really couldn't take this right now, the tears were starting again and by some invisible grace she had managed to get her fried chocolate and escape to a corner seat. Obviously her grace period had finished because she sat down only to be in direct sight of Kurosaki punching his friend in the face for ogling his girlfriend. Yuki sighed, her dark eyes drooping, wondering if there was ever a day a guy would do that for her. But then her eyes landed on auburn hair and her face froze in hatred.

Orihime Inoue didn't even wear anything that rested above her ankles so why is it her that gets the guy with the smouldering eyes and sexy arms? And he punches another guy for her! That just doesn't make sense! It should be her who had the hot loyal boyfriend. It shouldn't be Little Miss Prude.

Suddenly loud voices reached her ears 'You HAVEN'T!' she paid careful observation to the red blush forming under orange hair. She grinned to herself, heh… a virgin. She wouldn't have guessed it from his indifferent attitude and confident character, but now as she gazed at the blushing man walking away, it was written all over him. Trust Inoue to leave him in that state.

Perhaps she could change that….

Making up her mind Yuki suddenly stood up from her seat and walked after Ichigo, in pursuit of something much better than chocolate.

* * *

><p>To say Ichigo was taken completely by surprise when he was suddenly pulled into a tight dark corridor, while walking inside the chemical engineering building was highly under exaggerated. He was far too surprised to comprehend what had just happened to him until a soft body pushed itself against him roughly. Making his back hit a wall.<p>

'Hi Ichigo,' came a low whisper, light and sensual, almost next to his ear. The light was too dim for Ichigo to see clearly, but he could discern dark shoulder length hair, creamy skin and dark eyes.

Recognition graced him but he could not remember her name, too shocked to comprehend, he said nothing and continued to stand awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Yuki took this as encouragement and placed her body in intimate proximity to his, this seemed to have awakened something in the part of Ichigo's mind that retained functionality and he started to make garbled protests. She shushed him with her fingers, letting her hands wander in the process and continued on her course of carefully practiced seduction. She whispered promises and smirked when she felt her influence on him.

Yuki placed Ichigo's hands upon herself and she smirked again when he did not pull them away but let them move along her body, his eyes were staring down with glazed focus.

She would spoil what Inoue didn't have, she would end their relationship, she would make Inoue feel the same pitiful hurt she feels when every boyfriend she had left her.

Ichigo started making new protests but his hands continued to wander, 'She won't ever know,' whispered Yuki, knowing she had sealed the deal, she was confident Ichigo was now completely in the palm of her hand and she was delirious with the power she held. It was therefore with utter astonishment that she found herself thrown to the opposite wall of the corridor and her back hit it painfully. She had enough time to glance at Ichigo and notice his tortured scowling sweating face before he immediately turned on his heel and started running away from her.

Rejected, mortified and resigned, Yuki slid down the wall, put her knees up to her face and let herself cry.

* * *

><p>Knocking loudly on Orihime's room door Ichigo tried to calm his breathing but it refused to normalise. He was angry with his body, it was still pulsing and wired from the effect of that girl in red. He gave a long sigh, trying to eject the memories but they flashed behind his closed eyelids, playing themselves over. Within a few moments he saw his girlfriend timidly open the door but she opened it wide a moment later when she saw Ichigo on the threshold.<p>

'Kurosaki-kun!' She smiled widely, happy with his presence, her eyes widening with pleasant surprise but all Ichigo saw was her mouth. 'I thought we were meeting later in the library?' she asked while she put up her hair in a bun.

He tore his eyes away from her lips to rest upon her arms that rose to tie her long, long auburn hair. It was the first time he had ever seen Orihime's hair out of its bun and he was transfixed. It was ethereal in its beauty, with several types of red, brown and orange that he could not help but trace each strand with his eyes.

'Kurosaki-kun?' His eyes retracted to lay on a confused and anxious face, 'Are you okay? You seem a little distracted. Was it that fight you had with your friend?'

'I'm fine.' But he wasn't and he proceeded to give a mild excuse for being early, she seemed to believe him but still looked at him anxiously. She closed her room door behind her and made her way to the communal kitchen, Ichigo followed behind her, which was a mistake because his eyes involuntarily followed Orihime's every move, despite her modest clothes he found himself thinking of what she would look like without them.

'I didn't have lunch today, so I'm going to make a famous Inoue sandwich, would you like one Kurosaki-kun?' she turned around when she got no answer and was confused to see Ichigo suddenly jerk his head up. He was so distracted he accepted her offer and forced his eyes to remain on the ceiling.

Orihime's face scrunched up into an uncharacteristic frown. 'Are you sure you're okay Kurosaki-kun?'

'Why do you always call me by my surname name?' He threaded his fingers through his orange hair in guilt, he hadn't meant to sound so aggressive. He looked up to see Orihime's shoulders caving in towards her body protectively, her face startled and upset. 'I'm sorry Inoue, I didn't mean to sound like that.' He hung his head in shame and sat on a stool.

There was a pause, a painful one, a very long painful pause. It made Ichigo perspire and tingle with the guilt that still possessed his body. Eventually he looked up from the ground expecting to see Orihime as far away as possible, but he was surprised to find her sitting next to him, her hands in her lap, her gaze looking down.

'Do you want me to call you by your first name?' her voice was timid, and she moved her neck slowly to face him, an edge of fear in her tone.

'I…. I would like it, but… but you don't have to. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with.'

Orihime sidled herself a little closer to him and smiled reassuringly, 'It's not something I'm uncomfortable with. If it makes you happy I can call you by your first name.' She gazed at him for a moment reading his frustrated face and unhappy eyes. 'I know this relationship must be hard for you, you've done so much for me, so I want to make you happy too… Ichigo-kun.' And she smiled, sweetly, hesitantly. Her eyes bashful, her cheeks pink and Ichigo could do nothing but stare and just let his mind be flooded with emotion. She was so sweet, so wonderful, the perfect picture of loveliness. But still his mind replaced dark hair and dark eyes with Orihime's face, Orihime's lips, Orihime's hands… Orihime's body.

He wanted her.

She was so close, his arms could encircle her in a heartbeat, he would hold her close enough to feel her heartbeat, he would quieten her with his lips and he would make them both want. His fingers twitched.

Perhaps the raw desire was permeating off of him because Orihime's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and she leaned back to appraise his tense frame. 'Ichigo-kun?' He loved hearing his name in her voice, he loved her voice, it made him happy just hearing it, because it meant she was speaking to him, giving him her attention, something else he loved… and he concluded that he must love her. But she wanted to get married... She wanted to get married and marriage was about love right? So what was stopping him from getting what he wanted? He would give her what she wanted and he in return would get her… and she was everything he wanted.

'Ichigo-kun?' Orihime's voice was raised in alarm, Ichigo refocused his gaze to land on a very worried looking Orihime. He looked down to notice her hand around his forearm trying to shake him back into reality. He took her hand in his. She gasped and tried to break it, but he held it tighter.

'Marry me.'

At first there was no reaction, and slowly Orihime's large eyes widened and brightened. Her mouth fell open in shock. Ichigo did not dare blink lest he miss something. His intense gaze bewildered her as did his two word proposal. They sat like that for a long while in silence, one staring at the other. Ichigo patiently waited for an answer, but doubt crawled up his spine with every passing moment.

'Bu-but… how? We're still students…' her voice was so soft and breathless, as though she had just remembered to breathe.

'We'll make it happen.' Was Ichigo's reply, he was pleased his voice sounded firm but internally he was a wreck, he had not predicted a negative outcome and he wished he could swallow his words back. His greatest fear rose when he observed Orihime nibbling on her lip in thought, 'Inoue, I feel so much for you and I already know there could be no one else for me, so I just want to make our life together a reality.'

She looked arrested by his words, her eyes were brighter and her cheeks looked pinker… then his world turned bright again when his girlfriend nodded her head timidly.

'Alright Ichigo-kun, I'll marry you.' And she smiled at him.

**Dessa's Note: I would just like to say that I'm very happy I managed to provoke thought and discussion with some readers. If the morals seem exaggerated then I am happy I wrote about something different ****. I understand completely that others may not agree and that is perfectly fine :D as long as this fic makes me people think then I will consider myself satisfied. I must go now and revive by blog and deal with life and apply for jobs. Thank you to all who reviewed me for chapter 5! Thank you xlilslayerx, Jaque Weasley, Child of the Ashes, Nypsy, Alice Hattercandy, Bridge2thePast, FoxFang27, SkinnyMoose, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, Jabobi, Pisces00 and melnel. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Dessa's Note: OMG what is this? An update within a month? I know… the world is turning upside down. But that was proven ages ago when America went to war with Iraq and no one knew the madness of Muammar Ghaddafi. Oh well. Get used to it. **

**Dedication: For Nypsy, because she's always got reviews that make me want to burst out my plans for this fic. **

Chapter 7

Orihime was floating on a cloud of elation; Ichigo's sudden proposal had taken her completely by surprise and had knocked out all her senses. The only expression she wore was a goofy smile on her face. She had reluctantly said goodbye to him just an hour ago as she really needed to knuckle down on her revision despite exams being two months away, she now realised how pointless that was because she couldn't bring herself to focus on studying. Hence her surprise was expected when a vicious knocking sounded on her door.

Frowning slightly she put her hair up into a bun and placed the chopsticks into the volume of hair just before looking into the peep hole. Orihime's eyes widened when she saw the dark hair and dark eyes of her course mate Yuki. Confused and curious she tentatively opened the door. What she saw astounded her, Yuki's hair was messy and uncombed, her face was blotched and red from a deep history of recent tearfulness, the skin under her nose was red as if she had a cold and her clothes were dishevelled.

Before Orihime had a chance to utter a word Yuki had stepped across the threshold uninvited and forceful.

'You!' She pointed a finger with a painted nail directly at Orihime as she continued to walk into the narrow entrance hall.

'Me?' responded Orihime in puzzlement.

Yuki's face contorted further into bitter envy. 'Yeah you! Little Miss Prude. What kind of spell do you have on everyone?!'

Orihime had developed a slight frown, 'I beg your pardon?'

'Don't play innocent with me! You're a malicious little bitch aren't you!' Orihime looked more stunned than affronted, Yuki didn't wait for an answer to her rhetorical question. 'You've got every man tailing after you, saying how sweet and _pure_ you are, everyone can't help but to absolutely _adore_ the great Orihime Inoue! Ichigo is twisted around your little finger, and you don't even give him sex! But I know better! You're just as twisted as the rest of us.'

Orihime's astonishment quickly recovered but instead of anger her mind was clear for appropriate thought and action.

'You're upset, why don't you take a seat Yuki san and I'll make you a cup of tea.' Instead of pacifying her, this seemed to have infuriated Yuki further.

'You're as nice as everyone says! It's all fake! You're a fraud! You're a manipulative fraud!' Orihime took a ginger step back in her own entrance hall from the intensity in Yuki's voice and the angry fire in her gaze. But Orihime's fear heightened when Yuki's lips formed a derisive smile, 'Tell me, would you be so kind and sweet if I told you I just seduced your dear boyfriend?'

Orihime halted, her eyes widened in silent shock and hurt.

'That's right.' Continued Yuki pleased at her enemy's reaction, her hands on her hips proudly, 'Looks like all that starvation you made him go through worked in my favour.'

'He wouldn't.' said Orihime firmly, so firmly that Yuki lost some of her confidence.

'Yes he would, and he did.' She brought her hands up to her neck and tilted her head back 'I can still feel his hands on me.' And she closed her eyes in teasing reminiscence.

'I don't believe you.' Yuki's eyes snapped open in anger.

'What?!'

'Kurosaki-kun would not have been able to ask me to marry him if he had had sex with you.'

The muscles in Yuki's face lost it tension and changed their expression drastically from angry jealousy to mortified shock. 'He proposed?' said she very softly, her tone unreadable almost impassive.

'Yes, just a few hours ago.' Replied Orihime hesitantly, even sympathetically though she didn't know why she was. Yuki had started tearing up, her furious attempts at preventing her chin from trembling failed and soon she cried freely, her hand in her hair, she turned her back to a confused Orihime and began pacing like a lost soul. Suddenly she stopped and turned to face Orihime again, eyes red and face a mess of confusion, distress and hurt.

'Why? It's not fair! Why should you get the loyal boyfriend? Why should it be you? Why not me? What do you have that I don't? I deserve a good man too! It's not fair!' Her voice cracked at the end, her legs wobbled. Orihime ran to her aid and caught her just before she fell, she then guided Yuki's slight weakened frame to her couch.

'I think you need that cup of tea now.'

An hour later after some strong hot tea they both sat crossed legged on the floor, the couch decoration cushions surrounding them, massive tubs of ice cream stood proud and gluttonous in front of them while random plastic bottles of different flavoured syrups peppered the floor. Yuki had poured her heart out to Orihime's patiently listening ears. She had explained the hurt of seeing her boyfriend cheat on her, again, after she had been foolish enough to accept his implorations from his first infidelity. Yuki then described her frustrations over her long history of bad experiences with men. She then made a guilty confession.

'I lied earlier.' Mumbled Yuki, her mouth full of melting ice cream.

'About what?'

'About Ichigo. I didn't seduce him, well… I tried, but it didn't work. He rejected me.'

Orihime looked relieved, proud and sympathetic simultaneously. 'I'm sorry he rejected you.'

'What?! Are you crazy? He's your boyfriend!'

'Yes, but its never nice for a girl to be turned down by a guy.'

Yuki allowed doubt to seep into her shock, 'You're not human are you?'

Orihime giggled 'Nope! I'm a space pirate! Or I would like to be one.'

Yuki shook her head, 'Nutter.'

Orihime smiled sheepishly, 'But I am relieved, I was a little worried about it.'

'But you said you didn't believe me.' Stated Yuki in confusion.

'Yes, but all the same… You're a very pretty lady Yuki-san and Kurosaki-kun is a man after all.'

'Then why don't you have sex with him? Don't you want to?'

Orihime sighed and rested her chin on her cushion pillow. A faint blush of pink on her cheeks. How could she explain herself? Her guilt when she pulled away from Ichigo, her desire to be desired, her wish show Ichigo how much she cared for him and her curiosity for what seemed to her an entire world not yet explored.

'Yes… very much, but it's a long story.'

'We have time.'

Orihime sighed again, 'My earliest memory was my mother telling me not to trust a man until I have his ring on my finger. My brother taught me the same thing, he said that there are many bad men in the world, that you need a really hard test to separate the good ones from the bad.'

'You're brother is a wise man.'

Orihime smiled wistfully, and then her eyes cast down in sadness 'My father wasn't.'

'Why? I would have thought he was super strict with you.'

'Well I guess I can't say he was bad, I didn't know him after all.'

'Did he pass away?' asked Yuki sensitively.

'No, he lives…' Orihime was silent for a moment, her face dazed in contemplation, 'He promised my mother he would marry her,'

'He couldn't have been so bad then.'

Orihime smiled wistfully again 'He seduced her and left her pregnant with me to marry another woman from a wealthy family.'

'Eh? Didn't he help your mum at least?'

'They lived two streets away from us, and he did nothing for my mother, or me.'

'Oh.' Yuki became suddenly tense, her perception of Orihime had taken a drastic tumble, her jealousy had been thrown out of her and her empathy was ignited. But still, she did not know how to react. 'Sorry.'

'Don't be, it's not your fault. Besides…' she leaned back against the sofa 'I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my father's and my mother's mistake. But sometimes, I wish I wasn't a mistake…'

Yuki looked uncomfortable; it was evident she did not know how to handle such a situation. 'It's just one those things Orihime.'

'I know…'

They sat in silence for a few moments before a thought struck Yuki, 'If you're brother is older than you, then who was his father?'

'My Onii chan's father did the same thing to my mother. He left her pregnant too.'

'So she raised two children by herself?' Orihime nodded 'She must have been a strong woman.' Said Yuki consolingly.

'Yes. Yes she was. But still, she was too trusting.' Orihime then shook her head vividly, attempting to shake off her sadness, 'So that is why I won't have sex before marriage.'

'So you won't land pregnant?'

'No! I can't wait to have children!' Orihime's face glowed and her eyes glazed, a signpost of an oncoming daydream, then she shook her head again. 'But not before I am in a stable environment.'

'Stable environment?'

'Marriage. A loving relationship. A planned deliberate absolutely on purpose child.'

'Have you never heard of a condom darling?

Orihime blushed slightly. 'Contraceptives are not always effective, and they also rely on the integrity of the couple to prioritise or even remember to use them. Which is a little difficult to do in the… heat of the moment.' Yuki had to agree to that, she remembered a few guilty times she hadn't pressed her partner to wear a condom, and she couldn't always remember to take her pills. She was no stranger to pregnancy scares; her heart would race for days when her period was late.

'So what you're saying is that you're not taking the risk of getting pregnant at all?' Orihime nodded her pretty head. 'You're way too uptight about this.' said Yuki bluntly, her spoon digging into the tub of ice cream.

'Perhaps I am. But I am determined not to make my mother's mistakes.'

'You're mum made no mistake! It was that evil man's fault for seducing her.'

Orihime shook her head. 'No, it was my mother's mistake and my father's sin. She should have been wiser.' She sighed and watched her ice cream melt slowly. 'Especially the second time.'

'Even so, you should know Ichigo wouldn't do that to you. He's a good guy, if he can resist my seductions then he really is a strong man.' Yuki smiled, 'He has my seal of approval.'

Orihime smiled back 'I know he is. But my brother would want to see him finish the test.'

Yuki sidled a little closer to Orihime, 'Don't you… you know… want to give it to him? All girls want it too you know.'

Orihime blushed exponentially, and after some stuttering she managed to speak, 'Yes… of course I do. My trust in Ichigo is so strong that sometimes I want to throw the rules out the window when I see him frustrated at me. But then… what kind of person would I be to disregard my own values?'

Yuki shook her head, taking another spoonful of ice cream. 'Screw the rules, if you know he's the one for you then give it to him. He'll stick to you if you have to separate then.' Orihime smiled slightly and politely disagreed.

'Maybe he would stick to me, maybe he won't. I know he's a good guy but no one knows the future. He might have to take a job abroad after University, and maybe he would meet someone there.' Orihime's voice cracked a little, the very idea frightened her.

'Stop getting scared, it's only hypothetical.' Orihime nodded her head obediently but she had to bring her sleeves to her eyes. Yuki shook her head again, generously lapping strawberry syrup to her ice cream. 'You have no idea what you're missing my friend.'

Orihime giggled, 'Yup! But that is what makes it easier to resist.' Yuki's eyes widened, that one line had made her rethink her entire life since she was fifteen; decisions made by impulses, long drawn out heart ache, cumulative problems, vulnerability and disease.

'You okay Yuki-san?'

Yuki came out of her reverie, and looked up into concerned grey eyes. 'Yeah, just rethinking my life.' Orihime prodded gently until Yuki relented reluctantly and murmured, 'I just wish I had thought differently, or been taught differently. My parents were married, I had the right example, but they didn't teach me how to act. So I learnt how to get the attention from guys, when all I wanted was attention from my parents.' Orihime gazed at her sympathetically, not saying anything, allowing Yuki to speak all she wanted. Yuki sighed, 'Why are we still talking about this? You're going to be married soon and all this resisting won't be needed.'

Orihime smiled her widest ever 'I know!' Orihime hugged her cushion to her chest in excitement; her eyes stared unfocused at nothing in particular. 'I'm really excited.'

'For the sex?' teased Yuki, giggling when she saw Orihime's face blush to beetroot red.

'Yuki-san!'

They continued talking throughout the evening about a wide variety of subjects, some girly and some not so girly. The talked of shampoo, chocolate, countries, their old schools, lost friends, Yuki's many heart aches, Orihime's insecurities, Germaine Greer, Temple Grandin and Jane Austen. When it got Late Yuki made to leave but Orihime refused it and insisted she stay at her flat, not feeling happy about Yuki leaving when she was still hurting. In return Yuki pleaded Orihime to allow her to style her hair for a bit, she had explained that it had been a long time since she had hung around girlfriends.

'You have such pretty hair Orihime.' Commented Yuki, without envy.

'Thank you.'

'Why do you always wear it in a bun? You could do so many things with it? I never knew it was so long.' And Yuki brought a few strands up to her eyes to further inspect the different colours of the hair that made up the bright auburn.

'I had a bad experience as a child because of it. So I prefer not to bring attention to it.' Replied Orihime, her voice very small. But her voice grew strength again. 'Plus it annoys me when it gets into my face.'

'What experience was that?' asked Yuki in confusion, not being able to formulate a suggestible incident that could have incited worry in Orihime, over her hair of all things!

And Orihime started her story over the boys that had cut it. She still remembered their sallow faces and evil grins, she remembered the pain of the cuts on her scalp and the bruising of her head. Yuki listened in shock, anger and patience. She made no reply but let her silence reflect her compassion towards the gentle girl.

Silence flowed, in which Yuki continued to braid Orihime's hair in a complex style. Later as the two girls lay down on their own futons Yuki's soft voice floated out.

'I wonder if there is an Ichigo out there for me.' Sighed Yuki, melancholy taking over her again.

'Of course there is Yuki-san! There's one for everyone.'

'Then why have I only been with nutcases and idiots?' the edge of anger was back in Yuki's voice.

Orihime gulped, pondering on how best to formulate her answer. 'Please don't take this the wrong way Yuki-san, I'm sure you're a wonderful person. But when boys look at you they won't think of you're personality first.'

Yuki's dark mystical eyes narrowed suspiciously 'What are you trying to say?'

'We-well you do show a lot of skin Yuki-san. A-And that will be all a guy will think about when he sees you. It's very easy to attract the wrong sort of man that way.'

'So basically I should dress like you? Like a nun?'

'That's not what I'm saying… We are different, that much is obvious, and that's okay. I just think that if you cover up a bit more, then guys won't get the wrong idea about you.'

'And what if that is exactly what I want? Hmm? What if what I want is actually a one night stand?'

Orihime back peddled, 'I'm not trying to tell you what to do Yuki-san. If you want a no strings attached fling then go for it. But if that was what you really want then you wouldn't have cried earlier.'

Yuki tried to cling onto her anger a little longer but realised its futility. 'I guess you have a point.' conceded Yuki.

'Just think about it.'

'No point, its pretty obvious changes have to be made if I want a different love life.'

'Then maybe we could go shopping together? I know! I can ask Hana chan to come too! It will be super fun!'

'First sleep overs, now shopping, next thing you know we'll be sharing a joint.'

Orihime stuttered slightly before replying, 'I think we'll stick to shopping before that. I'm not that keen on getting into drugs.'

'Why not? It makes your worries disappear like blowing out a candle.'

'It doesn't solve anything in the end.'

Yuki huffed a breath, 'I've had too much serious talk to day. I need sleep.' She rolled over in her futon to face the wall. 'Good night.'

'Good night Yuki san!'

Only the sound of breathing was heard for a short duration.

'Orihime?'

'Yes Yuki san?'

'Sorry I called you a malicious bitch.'

Orihime smiled to herself. 'It's okay.'

**Dessa's Note: Thank you to all who read and reviewed me for Chapter 6! Thank you Foxfang27, Xtremefairy, Alice hattercandy, Melnel sweet-penelope, Frezia, Bullet2tm, xlilslayerx, dantheman23, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, nypsy and anonymous person. **

To answer Ms. Hattercandy's question: I wanted to post it here rather than a PM so if others got confused they can read this too. Ichigo's mind was still wired because of Yuki, he wants to think of Orihime respectfully but can't help himself. That was what I had intended to com across. So to summarise, Ichigo's head is stuffed with the stimulation from Yuki and his imagination is putting Orihime into the picture.

To answer Frezia: Get an account so I can answer you properly! I am of the opinion that temptation can creep from the most innocent of situations. I hope in this chapter you might be able to understand some of Orihime's reasoning for her fears. I understand very much that it may seem too much for Orihime not to allow hand holding, but at the end of the day… it's just a hand, and I think Ichigo would have more of an issue with peer pressure and being 19 and a virgin in a society where that is deemed unacceptable. But thank you for voicing your opinions, that is my ambition for this fic :D thank you for reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dessa's Note: Sorry about the wait, I did mean for this to get out earlier but I was having major lack of inspiration. Anyway, on with the show :D **

**Dedication: this chapter is for fsj101 because it is scary how much we have in common XD **

Chapter 8

Ichigo left Orihime's kitchen feeling simultaneously giddy and numb. His sudden proposal and his girlfriend's acceptance had left him knocked out of reality. He obviously did not predict the crash when it happened.

'Say what?' was the dazed answer of a thoroughly gob-smacked Hikaru, Suzuki sat at the opposite corner of the shared dorm utterly speechless.

Ichigo repeated himself, eyebrows twitching.

'Dude… what?' said Hikaru.

Ichigo repeated himself, again… in forced patience.

'This can't be.' Fretted Hikaru, pacing frantically like a worried mother.

'Well it is. Inoue and I are getting married and that's that.' Grumbled Ichigo resolutely.

Suzuki seemed to have defrosted, 'You're not serious are you?'

'Course I am.' Replied Ichigo, feeling his friend's words as hypocritical.

'This is a serious thing Ichigo, you can't do whatever you want like you thought when you were ten.'

Ichigo glared, hard. 'I don't need bull from you. You can either be happy for us or not.'

Hikaru stepped in, sensing the tension he tried to abate it, 'I don't know what happened when you were ten. But you got to realise you're 19 now, it's too young to get married.'

Like a hook, Ichigo was dragged back to his childhood when the same question was posed to him, but he refused to consider the immaturity of the situation. 'I don't care about age. Orihime wants to get married and as that is the case, then I'm fine with that.'

'Why don't you just stop for a minute and think about what this will mean? What if there are problems you're too young to see? What if it doesn't work out? Do you want to ruin her life?' growled Suzuki, his fists shaking from withheld shock.

Ichigo lost it, 'Just because you're girlfriend doesn't make any demands before she jumps into bed with you doesn't mean no one else does.' Before Ichigo realised what had happened Suzuki was directly infront of his face, close enough that the glare from his eyes actually hurt to look at and Ichigo was on the floor the next moment with a bleeding lip.

Frozen, Ichigo looked up to see Suzuki's closed fist shaking in wrath, but his face was confused, it was still of defiant anger but an element of understanding was smoking around his eyes. When Suzuki spoke it was an astonishingly calm voice, 'Do what you want.' And the next moment he was out the door with a jacket in hand.

'Well that was unexpected.' Remarked Hikaru idly.

'Ichigo kun?' prompted Orihime, yet again she got no response. Her boyfriend had been acting very stony since she had met him that morning at the train station, his face did not relax when they boarded the train to Karakura.

'Ichigo kun?' Nothing again. The lack of conversation mixed with the tense silence was slowly eroding Orihime's sanity.

'Ichigo kun please tell me what's wrong!' At Orihime's desperate plea Ichigo responded and was shocked to see her on the verge of tears.

'Eh? What happened? Why are you crying?'

'I-I'm not crying.'

She had started crying, 'You are now.'

She wiped a tear from her cheek, 'I suppose I am.'

'What's wrong?'

At this Orihime thought the situation ironic, 'I kept trying to make contact with your mind but there was no reception.'

Ichigo looked a little puzzled but when he managed to decode her language a mixed look of concern and denial raced across his eyes, 'Sorry Orihime, I've been thinking that's all.'

'Are you afraid of telling your father about us?' asked she timidly, her voice nearly breaking.

'What? Of course not!'

'Then what has been bothering you?'

Ichigo squirmed guiltily, not wanting to confess about his sharp words but not wanting Orihime to remain upset. 'I… said some things to Suzuki, and I feel a bit bad about it. But it will blow over, guys never hold grudges.'

Far from assuring her Orihime looked alarmed, 'Why? What did you say? You don't usually fight with your friends.'

Ichigo sighed and paused thoughtfully before speaking, his eyes glued to his hands. 'Suzuki had an issue when I told him we were getting married.'

Orihime's face clouded, 'Oh…'

He gave her a concerned sideways glance. 'Don't be upset about it, I don't care what they think.'

She gave him a small smile, 'I'm not upset Ichigo kun. I just hope you're friends are happy with me being with you.'

Ichigo felt like bursting 'Orihime, you are not the issue… at all! It's you they're worried about! They think I'm going to screw up your life.'

Orihime's eyes were in danger of popping out her head. 'But that's impossible Ichigo kun! I'm more happy about this engagement than I have of anything in my whole entire life!' said she earnestly yet softly and when Ichigo replied with nothing more than an intense stare she blushed profusely, realising her mouth had slipped away with her mind.

Never before had he wanted to act as a cheesy 1940s romantic film and sweep Orihime into his arms, bend low and kiss her senseless. To control himself he took to staring out the window again but he could still see Orihime's reflection in the glass, so he allowed himself that imitating luxury. Orihime was happy he had averted his gaze or she might have died from voluntary asphyxiation.

When the train pulled in at Karakura station, Ichigo helped Orihime out of the train and they took a bus to the suburban areas of the town. Orihime's eyes were glued to the windows, occasionally recognising a feat of the town from when she was younger and exclaiming her delight to Ichigo. But this did not disguise the uneasy nervousness that Orihime was harbouring inside her. The prospect of meeting the Kurosaki family unnerved her to a dangerous degree. What if they did not like her? What if they did not approve? What if they thought she was too young or silly? Ichigo was no stranger to her nervousness but chose to warn her of his family rather than assure, as he judged she had no quality that was dislikeable.

'It's good to be back here.' Said Orihime, smiling as she stepped out of the bus with one bag of luggage in her hands.

'It is actually. But if I'm honest I'd rather shield you from my father, he's a hyperactive nutcase sometimes.'

Ichigo expected Orihime to be scandalised but instead she giggled slightly, 'I remember your dad as being really funny actually.'

'He is not funny. Try not to be in the same room as him or he might start sacrificing animals to welcome you.'

Orihime giggled again, her anxiety appeased slightly. They walked a little bit until they reached a familiar street. 'Ichigo-kun! Look!' Ichigo did as commanded and his eyes fell onto a bed of daffodils, they lay peacefully in an innocent untouched corner of the front garden that belonged to the neighbouring house to the Kurosaki household. Ichigo smiled a little and Orihime ran up to the garden fence, doing everything in her power to not jump over it and run to the flow bed. 'They're so beautiful!'

Ichigo joined her side, 'yeah.' They stood side by side peacefully.

'Can you remember when we planted them Ichigo-kun?'

'Yeah, that was a good day.' Orihime turned to face him and gave him a radiant smile. He was transfixed for a moment before shaking his head like a wet dog and pulling the strings of his composure back together again. 'Come on, let's do this already.'

They walked up the relevant pathway and attempted to ring the door bell but before they could reach the button the door swung inward and Mr Kurosaki himself grabbed his son at the speed of light in a fierce hug.

Affection soon turned violent. After several death threats, a roundhouse kick, broken china and a choke hold, the couple were allowed to enter the house. Orihime was a little shaken but remembered that her boyfriend had warned her about the strange family habits.

The introduction went miraculously. Isshin praised his son at acquiring such a beautiful girlfriend and his sisters, both very different girls, welcomed her warmly. At the end of the evening Orihime relaxed in relief and predicted a comfortable weekend stay. She was only unhappy that Ichigo had not declared their engagement to his family yet. Perhaps he was also nervous and wanted a more settled environment for when he told them, but all the same, she could not help but feel worried. She settled herself on to the extra futon that was laid out for her in the girls' room and fell asleep thinking of her fiancé.

The next morning Ichigo managed to escape his family by arranging a lunch appointment with his friends who had chosen to remain at Karakura. Accompanying him was Orihime, swinging in delight as she walked by his side to the quaint restaurant that they were all meant to meet at.

As Ichigo lead her to a table with three other people Orihime was surprised to note that none of them were faces she could recognise. There were two men and a girl, she was introduced to them and learnt quickly that the large silent gentleman went by the name of Sado-kun, despite not speaking much she instantly liked him. The man of a slighter frame seemed not to get along well with Ichigo, something she was puzzled about but he was here after all, hence she assumed that they must like each other to some degree, the name she learnt to link the face with the dark hair and glasses was Ishida-kun, he seemed to know Suzuki kun and had enquired after him, to which Ichigo gave a grave reply, one that did not go unnoticed by Orihime. The last character to join Orihime's acquaintance was Arisawa-san, or Tatsuki chan as the girl insisted Orihime call her. Tatsuki chan being the only other girl at the table had the advantage of getting to know Orihime first and more intimately than the other two gentlemen under the watchful gaze of her fiancé.

'You know I was really shocked when Ichigo texted me only to say he wanted to introduce me to his girlfriend. I didn't think he could snag a good one like you,' Orihime blushed delicately, not knowing how to reply, but she needn't have worried because Tatsuki continued anyway, 'You should consider keeping an eye out for an upgrade though, you could do much better Orihime.' Her listener reddened while Ichigo frowned sternly.

Orihime thanked the girl but insisted she felt an upgrade was not necessary.

'Ichigo how did you get such a sweet girlfriend?' asked Tatsuki giving Orihime a soft platonic pat on the head.

'Don't baby her Tatsuki.'

'But she's so cute and well mannered, the complete opposite to you.' Ichigo scowled, preparing to reply with an inconsequential dismissal of the subject but then Tatsuki continued again 'She's the opposite of Senna too.'

Orihime froze, so did Ichigo, but she wasn't looking at him. 'Who…' Orihime gulped trying to swallow her stutters before they avalanched out of her mouth, 'Who is Senna?'

Tatsuki frowned then replied bluntly, 'She's Ichigo's ex girlfriend.'

Ichigo started to perspire.

'Oh…' replied Orihime, her eyes glazing over and looking at her half eaten plate of bolognaise.

Ichigo was angry and shot Tatsuki a glare, she replied back with an equally scathing glare that said 'Well you should have told her!' He glanced at Orihime in concern, she had become unnaturally quiet and her eyes were no longer bright.

'Well, it was great to see you guys. Stay in touch and we'll see you soon.' Said Ichigo quickly before laying down some money on the table and grabbing Orihime's slack arm, he then pulled her out of the restaurant ungraciously.

Orihime followed him as though hypnotised, eventually sense returned to her and Ichigo had slowed his pace of walking.

'Ichigo kun?'

He grunted in acknowledgment.

'Who is Senna?'

Ichigo halted their walking, slowly he turned around to face her. 'She… she used to be my girlfriend. It's true what Tatsuki said.'

Orihime bent her head, hiding her eyes, 'Oh. I see.'

Silence.

'We were only together for a few months, and I don't look upon that time proudly. She was quite pushy.'

Orihime gathered her composure, 'I'm sure she just wanted your attention.'

Ichigo mentally face palmed, 'She was not as nice as you would like to think.' Orihime waited for Ichigo to continue, when he did not she spoke in a miniscule tottering voice.

'Then why did you choose her?'

Ichigo eyes screwed up as though she had struck him, 'It wasn't really like I chose her, I was 15 and stupid, everyone was pairing off and I just got swept off with the tide.'

Orihime looked confused, 'But… you must have cared for her, surely?'

'Umm… not really, actually we broke up after 6 weeks.'

'Oh….' She looked torn, as though desperate to ask a question that wanted to dive off the platform of her tongue, but she tugged it back with tense ropes.

Ichigo gazed upon her, resigned. 'Go on, say what's on your mind.'

She looked startled, 'I didn't know you could read minds Ichigo-kun?'

'I don't, your mind is just splayed all over your face.' She giggled quietly, he put his hands in his pockets, feeling unsure of himself as an overwhelming desire to touch her dimples clutched him, 'Go on.'

'Well, umm… I don't really know how to word this… so I'll just say it quickly. Erm… did you….' She gulped, 'Did you and Se-' she screwed up her eyes and swallowed, 'Did you and Senna have any close contact?'

Ichigo blinked, then blinked again, then perspired, 'Contact?'

'Yes…'

'Contact as in?'

'As in um… intimacy…'

'As in… s-sex?' crap, where was the anti-stuttering app already? She nodded her head shyly, her face blushing healthily but her eyes still screwed up tight, as if about to whip off a plaster. 'We didn't have that kind of relationship.'

He was pleased to see Orihime's face literally lift and shine in a smile that banished his own embarrassment. 'I'm glad.' But then her face clouded over again.

'What? What's wrong?' Panic rose up in him, did she have a problem with him being inexperienced?

'Nothing really…'

'Orihime,' he began sternly, 'tell me what's bothering you, and before I go mad.'

At this Orihime was alarmed, 'Well… it's just that if you and Senna lasted for six weeks, I'm just worried if we won't last long either.'

Ichigo was completely floored by her admission, for a few minutes he was astonished beyond speech. 'Orihime, I… I would never leave you.'

Orihime looked hopeful, 'But how do you know that? You didn't think you and Senna would last six weeks. I'm asking for the rest of you life, are you sure you can give me that?'

For the second time Orihime discerned half a moment of something unclassifiable flit across Ichigo's eyes but he blinked and it was gone. 'Of course Orihime, that is the deal that we agreed to. And you should know Senna was frankly annoying, there was no other way to describe her. Her mouth was constantly gabbing away gossiping. It was more tiring that anything so it ended quickly.'

To his surprise, Orihime frowned, 'Ichigo-kun that is unkind.'

Now he actually did face palm, 'The point is she is the past, and you're the future and I'm not going to let you go. I'd have to be mad to.'

Orihime giggled again, and smiled at him. 'That's good.'

Dinner time, and Ichigo was trembling faintly from nerves, he had promised Orihime he would declare the marriage plans to his family this weekend, and despite her not mentioning a complaint he could tell she was worried he hadn't spoken to his family about it yet. The food tasted like sand in his mouth, but he was astounded that Orihime inhaled her food, despite looking as nervous as he was, though she was excited as opposed to terrified like him.

She smiled at him in encouragement as Yuzu laid a plate of ice-cream and home made waffles in front of him.

'Umm… I er... I have something I want to say.' Began Ichigo, feeling as though he was about to testify in a court of law.

'No' responded his father.

Ichigo's eye twitched, 'What?!' he growled.

'No.' said his father slowly, enunciating carefully as though speaking to a child.

'And why the hell not?'

'Because its waffle time!'

Ichigo rolled his eyes, in his nervousness he forget his father's obsession with desserts.

When the final course was eaten and finished with Isshin waved his hand imperially, commanding Ichigo to speak. The young man's scowl intensified and his eyes twitched in carefully composed anger. But he swept all that aside for the woman sitting next to him.

'I made an important decision with Orihime that I need to tell you about.'

'You've decided to have a baby together?' suggested his father hopefully.

Ichigo's face went red fasted than a lit firework. 'What?! What the hell? No old man!' Orihime far from acting embarrassed looked at Ichigo in worried hurt, 'Damn, not now Orihime, one day but not now.' She looked more relaxed, then seemed to remember where she was and who she sat in front of, consequently she blushed considerably. Strangely, her blush was what spurned him to spill out the truth. 'We've decided to get married.'

Silence.

More silence.

A gulp.

A bellow.

'WHAT?!' Cried three voices simultaneously. Ichigo blinked in surprise, shouts of 'you're too young' and 'are you insane' and 'why are you leaving us?' kept ringing in his ears until he managed to explain the situation with more patience than he held. He spoke of his resolution to marry Orihime, it was something they both wanted and decided upon together. His family turned quiet and after the shock wore off they gave feeble congratulations but Yuzu was fast growing in excitement at the prospect of a wedding which she had already decided to plan.

It was only until after the ladies retired to sleep for the evening that Isshin entered his son's room, surprisingly without attempting to assassinate his son in some way.

'We need to talk.' Began the father.

'There's nothing to talk about.' Began Ichigo grumpily, his patience had depleted for the day and he didn't think he could handle his father's nonsense right now.

'What you're doing is madness Ichigo.'

'Nothing mad about marriage to me.'

'Don't be stupid Ichigo. Asking to marry a girl within a few months of knowing her is entirely out of your character.'

'We met years ago dad. Time doesn't matter.'

'True, time doesn't. But marriage is not something to take lightly, how do you suppose you can handle the responsibility of caring for a wife when you have no income and still studying?'

'We don't need money.'

'Oh yes you do.' Began his father sternly, Ichigo was unsure what to do with this new serious side to his father.

'Why? It's not like we'll have much to spend for.'

'There will be rent to pay, you'll need a big enough space for the two of you, then there are overheads like food and electricity to pay for, then you'll also have to think about the ceremony itself. It's not fair to Orihime to automatically consider her to pay half of everything when it's your duty to look after her.'

Ichigo looked a bit like he had been flicked on the forehead. 'We can deal with those issues. They're normal things, I can manage that.'

Isshin raised an unconvinced eyebrow, 'Oh yeah? What about if Orihime gets pregnant?'

Ichigo spluttered and was about to growl at his stupid father but was stopped at the very serious look that his father glared back at him. 'You serious?'

'Of course I am! Sex makes babies Ichigo, and protection does not always work. That's another thing you will also have to pay for.'

'We'll be careful.'

'Fine be careful, it can still happen. What then?'

For the first time Ichigo looked genuinely lost, 'I… I dunno… this isn't something I'm thinking about right now…'

Isshin fed his fingers through his hair, much the same way his son usually did and sat by Ichigo on the bed, his next words were soft but still stern. 'You need to be ready now for marriage Ichigo, not later, you can't start prematurely. It's not fair to either of you. Marriage is so much more than just a union.'

There was silence for a while, 'What should I do?' asked Ichigo very quietly.

Isshin stared at his son sympathetically, 'Explain it to her, ask her to wait until you're both ready. I'm sure she'll understand, she's got a good head on her shoulders.'

'I… I don't think I can Dad. She's so happy about it all.'

'Come on Ichigo, be strong. You can, it's not like you've cancelled the whole thing, just delaying it till you're at a sensible situation in life.'

Ichigo thought about it silently for a long time, eventually he just nodded his head. His father clapped his back supportively.

Later that night when Ichigo was pulling out some pyjamas from his wardrobe he noticed the wooden shelf underneath his hangers which also acted as a hidden treasure chest when he was younger. Deciding to have a poke through he unlocked the contents. He grinned slightly at all the junk that poured out; old manga volumes, pieces of lego, a gundam figurine, a pack of cards he and his friends had written on, a make-shift cross bow he had made from sticks and a carefully sealed envelope.

He stared at the envelope, it was not labelled or signed. It was thick and as big as a notebook. Curious and trying to place a memory to the object he carefully opened the seal. Inside was a carefully folded piece of white tissue paper, still not remembering anything he unfolded the tissue paper and was thoroughly startled when a crashing memory landed on him at the sight of auburn colour. Inside the tissue paper lay a precisely positioned lock of long auburn hair, it was as long as Ichigo's entire arm and had lost none of its incandescent shine despite being locked away for nearly a decade. He stared at it in wonder, his hands trembling at the precious artefact, the symbol of a child's devotion and naive optimism. One thought recurred in his head… why had he done it?

**Author's note: I didn't know how to end it very well. But this is where it is meant to end for now. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner rather than later :D Thank you for everyone who reviewed me last chapter; Somerlia, fsj101, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, Renee, xlilslayerx, hapezibah, zodious, dantheman23, foxfang27, melnel, Xtremefairy. Nypsy and AbaraiArekushisu :D you are all wonderful people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dessa's note: Aha! Two updates in the same month! Not bad for my record! Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

The weather was warming as May began and so was the race to end of year exams. Ichigo sat at his now historic seat next to Orihime in the library, streams of sunlight bared down on the tables from the partially blinded windows. Orihime was focused on her revision, textbooks, worksheets, a thick pad of paper and a calculator were spread out in front of her, taking most of the shared table. Her eyebrows were attempting to meet each other as her eyes darted right and left while reading the complex mathematical problems. Ichigo scrutinised her carefully, he had been trying to find the right moment to express his concerns over their engagement to her, but at every chance she had delayed him by brandishing a wedding magazine enthusiastically at him.

He stared back at the book he was meant to be reading, _One flew over the Cuckoo's Nest_ lay immobile in his big hands, stubbornly stuck on page three. He was going insane by the repetitive thoughts occluding his brain. Should he tell her now? Would she be sad? Would she cry? He couldn't handle Orihime crying.

Orihime had been a bright bumbling bundle of absolute joy since they had returned from Karakura, she spent her spare time calling venues, booking appointments and flicking through bridal magazines. Every opportunity Ichigo had to approach the guilty topic had ended in reluctant failure and he was now concluding that he should in fact remain silent about his worries. This ideology was killed swiftly when his father called two weeks after the couple left Karakura. Isshin Kurosaki was naturally angered by what he observed as cowardice on his son's part; urging him to man up and tell her.

And so Ichigo returned to his cataclysmic thoughts sitting stationary in the library. He glanced one more time towards Orihime, pulled all his guts together, took a big breath and addressed her.

'Inoue,'

She blinked and sat up; just realising then that she was sitting hunched upon her pad of paper, 'Yes Ichigo-kun?'

His name in her voice was truly powerful ammunition he discovered, but like a wet dog he shook his head and pulled his guts together again, 'I- I need to talk to you about something.'

She frowned worriedly, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong' crap he lied to her automatically, 'I want to speak in private though.'

At this she looked more anxious, her pen tumbled out of her hand as she nodded her head and shakily stood up, but she had made not an inch's worth of progress in moving anywhere, when a very large distraction fell upon her.

'Chikako-chan?' said a startled Orihime when a tall young lady with flowing blonde hair and green tearful eyes was walking briskly towards the couple, with every step the woman's composure crumbled a little more until it was almost entirely evaporated when she reached Orihime. No words were spoken; Chikako simply enveloped her arms around Orihime and sobbed into her shoulder. Orihime instantly made efforts to calm the woman down, but nothing would prevail. Ichigo all the while looked upon this strange occurrence with controlled confusion, when the woman collapsed onto his girlfriend he conceded that a higher priority than what was going to say had taken place. Ichigo begrudgingly helped Orihime take the woman to a quiet corner of the library where they succeeded in stabilising her.

With a tissue to her nose Chikako started to apologise, 'Sorry about this Orihime, but I didn't think of anyone else to turn to, I knew they would all have said "I told you so"' she immediately burst out sobbing loudly again, lamenting on her misfortune.

Ichigo turned to his girlfriend and gave her a questioning look, 'Erm, Ichigo-kun, this is Chikako chan… Suzuki-san's girlfriend.' Ichigo would have raised his eyebrows in surprise but they fell into a scowl as Chikako began a new violent wave of sobs.

'Orihime-san' said Chikako, turning to the woman who was trying to console her, 'y-you're wr-wrong.'

'What?' questioned Orihime slowly.

'H-he…' Chikako became speechless as sobs overtook her, but then… 'He DUMPED ME!' right after the outburst the blonde girl let her head fall and hit the table in despair.

'Oh dear,' said Orihime, Ichigo had to withhold the urge to roll his eyes at the melodramatics, he was beginning to see why Suzuki never had introduced his girlfriend to their friends. 'What happened Chikako-chan?' asked Orihime sympathetically.

Chikako started to wave her arms in random directions, signifying the concocting confusion of her mind, 'I don't know Orihime-san! It was all going so well! He did everything I asked, we went everywhere together, we were with each other at every moment, we-' Chikako's voice broke for a moment 'We made pet names for each other!' her declaration twisted into a drawn out sob, then she buried her face in her tissues again. Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes. Orihime caught him doing this and sent him a little disapproving glance.

'Maybe he just needs his own space for a little while.' Suggested Orihime, trying to placate the distressed woman.

Chikako shook her head, 'He was very clear Orihime san, he said he didn't want to be with me anymore! He- He said that we were too… too different.'

'Maybe that was his way of saying you'll be happier with someone else.'

But Chikako would not be consoled, 'I don't understand! I gave him me! I gave him me Orihime-san! I followed my mum's advice, she told me "if you want to keep a guy, you sleep with him" so I did!' Ichigo was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, Orihime was feeling the strain too, but this itching discomfort went unnoticed by an oblivious Chikako who continued her depressed rant, 'I let him do it whenever he wanted, anytime! I never said no! We were so happy in the beginning! Why did it have to go so wrong?' Orihime patted Chikako's back in consoling patience, she and Ichigo shared a look as if to say, 'This is going to take a while.'

'Ne Chikako-chan, why did it go wrong?'

'I don't know…. He did get angry a few times.'

'Why?' asked Orihime, finding it difficult to imagine the sobre Suzuki in the midst of angst.

'I don't know, I only asked for a Louis Vuitton handbag, and an Armani dress and a new iPad and a Tiffany necklace and a Prada purse and Louboutin Shoes…' Chikako turned to look upon Orihime, who gave her a mixed look, 'It wasn't like I asked him to buy me a car! I don't need expensive gifts!' Ichigo sighed, losing his patience. 'We were good together Orihime-san!' continued Chikako, who continued to monopolise Orihime's sympathy. Sensing her fiancé's struggling temper, Orihime asked Ichigo to wait for her outside and she would join him after a few minutes. It took much more than a few minutes and much more of Ichigo's patience but eventually Orihime did stabilise Chikako long enough to enable a speedy escape. She re-emerged harmless but adorning a light blush on her face.

'You alright?' asked Ichigo.

She smiled, 'Yes, I'm fine Ichigo-kun' why did he tell her to call him by name again? He couldn't afford to melt every time she said it.

'I didn't know that was Suzuki's girlfriend.'

'Well, she is his ex-girlfriend now, she's not usually this tearful… poor thing.' Said Orihime sympathetically.

'I don't know how you stay sympathetic with her, she's so high maintenance no wonder Suzuki dumped her.'

'That is unkind Ichigo-kun,' again with the name, he really needed to build a defence to that. 'Chikako-chan liked Suzuki-kun very much. Any girl would feel as hurt as her when their boyfriend breaks up with them.' Ichigo's face darkened. 'By the way, what were you going to say to me Ichigo kun?' asked Orihime, a slight tremor in her voice. He stared at her for a while, contemplating, but he couldn't bear to see Orihime reflect a fifth the sadness that Chikako had expressed. Would she interpret his putting off the wedding as a break up? Would she think he was losing interest in her as Suzuki obviously had done with Chikako? He did intend to marry someday, he'd already promised Orihime that… twice. So did it really matter if it was now or later?

Threading his fingers through his hair, he gave up on thinking. 'It doesn't matter, let's get back to revision.'

* * *

><p>Orihime could hardly remember a time where she had been so happy and stressed in equal measure. She presumed her fiancé was not too good at planning events because the very large majority of wedding planning fell into her hands. She supposed her excitement for the wedding also played a role, but she did think Ichigo could have done a bit more to help with the arrangements, she did have revision to do too after all, and money was short.<p>

Considering herself a woman of equal responsibility to her fiancé, Orihime thought to mention her disapproval of the workload to Ichigo. Later, she thought she should have approached him when he was in a lighter mood, but he had been so unnervingly tense since they returned from Karakura that choosing a lighter, more appropriate moment was highly unlikely.

She had breached the subject when the two were walking down the main campus corridor towards the exit of the university so as to travel to their halls of residence.

'Ichigo-kun?'

'Hmm?' replied he without looking her way.

'Have you found a venue yet for the wedding?'

He shrugged his shoulders but his face tensed, 'Not yet.'

Orihime was unhappy with his response; it was like he didn't even care, 'Well have you been looking?'

'Yeah, but I've been busy… haven't had much time and stuff.'

Orihime made an uncharacteristic scowl, it was not award winning like her fiancé's but it displayed her disappointment. 'Ichigo-kun, if we want this wedding to happen after exams we need to prepare for it, we don't have much time as it is.'

He tensed again, but his frame exuded a hint of fear and denial. 'I said I'm looking into it.' Replied Ichigo gruffly.

Orihime was slightly affronted by his irritation with her, but she supposed it was only exam stress. 'By the way, I've invited Yuki-san, I hope you don't mind, but she is really nice when you get past her dark humour.'

She hadn't realised it, but Ichigo had halted in his tracks five steps away, she turned around with a question on her face, this intensified at Ichigo's stricken visage. 'You've invited people?'

'Of course Ichigo kun, there's only six weeks left after all. People need notice for these things. You don't mind Yuki-san being there I hope?'

Suddenly Ichigo's face contorted into barely supressed anger, 'Shit! Inoue there's no venue yet, you can't just suddenly invite people!'

Orihime was stricken too by, astonished by her fiancé's reaction, she could only interpret it as an unbalanced response. 'That's unfair Ichigo-kun. We would have a venue if you just looked for one! You can't expect people to turn up suddenly at late notice.'

Ichigo started fisting his hair in his hands, 'You know what, I can't do this right now.' And suddenly he turned his back on her and left.

Orihime stood in the middle of the corridor, looking horrified while nonchalant passers walked by her. What had just happened? She never anticipated Ichigo would storm off on her, the hurt and humiliation she was left with was starting to make itself known and before she knew it tears had dropped from her cheeks. Facing forward she retired to her room, seeking solace and peace to sort out her chaotic thoughts and questions.

Instead of walking directly to her room Orihime found herself meandering on her course and wandering around a local park, listening to children playing with apparatus and watching ducks swim in a small lake. Perhaps it was exam stress? She knew her fiancé's workload was different to hers and that he had many books to read and analyse before his exams, but she could not equate the pressure to his recent behaviour. She pondered on this until the day's light was waning. By the time she reached the door to her rooms she found a crumpled man sitting on her doorstep.

'Ichigo-kun?' He looked up and smiled when he saw her, she blushed slightly as he stood up.

'Inoue, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's been in my own my head recently.' It was like her entire afternoon of pondering was pointless because in that moment she'd forgotten the original problem.

'It doesn't matter Ichigo-kun,'

'No it does matter; you don't deserve to be treated like that… ever!'

She smiled, 'Oh Ichigo-kun, we're going to have more arguments you know. The important thing is we come out of it stronger.'

'I don't like arguing with you.'

'Me neither, but it's important.' They were silent for a few more moments where Orihime opened her door and started brewing tea. 'You will tell me when something is bothering you right Ichigo-kun?'

He remained silent for a second, 'Yes.'

'Is something bothering you Ichigo-kun?'

He scratched his neck, 'I'm a bit scared by how fast things are happening. I didn't think it would be like this.'

Orihime's relief was ecstasy, 'That's normal Ichigo-kun, I'm scared too.'

'You are?' she nodded her head as she placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Ichigo, 'you never seem it.'

'That's because I'm too busy to think on how scared I am.'

'Don't be scared, you know I'm not gonna… be unkind.' She lifted her eyes to his, he wanted to squint; her stare was too strong, too bright.

'I know, but it will be a big change for the both of us. I'm certain though that we'll get through all the rough tides together.'

* * *

><p>Back in his own room Ichigo that night picked up his mobile phone and dialed a number.<p>

'Hi Dad.'

'Ichigo? How are you?'

'I'm… I'm good.'

A pause, 'Have you told her?'

Another pause, 'No.'

'Ichigo! That was not what we agreed to, this is unfair to Orihime.'

'I- I've decided to keep to the engagement Dad. She's so excited about all this, I can't upset her dad. I mean Suzuki broke up with his girlfriend and she was a mess! I can't do that to Orihime, not her.'

A sigh, 'I can't say I'm not disappointed Ichigo. But I understand, we'll try and get through this as smoothly as possible.'

'Thanks old man.' Another sigh, 'I need a favour by the way.'

A transformation took place, 'A favour? From me? Ooh what could it be?' Ichigo smirked slightly, he could almost see his dad jumping on one foot.

'I need a place for the wedding, know any?'

**Dessa's note: Things are a bit muddled with Ichigo yeah? Thank you to all who reviewed me for last chapter, you're impressions and thoughts were varied and interesting. Thank you Xtremefairy, foxfang27, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, melnel, hapezibah, Alice Hattercandy, ani-chan72, fsj101, nypsy, xlilslayerx, magdalena88 and dantheman23. **


	10. Chapter 10 - Actions

**Dessa's Note: It's the final chapter! Celebrate! Thank you guys for sticking with me and for all you're support I hope I managed to get some brains ticking and tocking! Sorry about the late reply and to those of you who celebrate it: merry Christmas and a happy and healthy new year!**

**Dedication: My mum and Dad in recognition and gratitude for the way they brought me up.**

Chapter 10 - Actions

Summer blazed its heat while students revised in a poorly ventilated library, most were studious, other were panicking, others were blasé, but there was one soul who could not think at all. Ichigo Kurosaki sat with several books splayed out in front of him, but his eyes were glossy, supposedly staring at his books but staring into space, his pupils frighteningly fixed. The same symptoms haunted him wherever he went, which had started to annoy him frankly, he could do nothing useful when his mind was so vacant.

He had spent so long inside his rooms that Orihime feared he had fallen into hibernation, so he had forcefully injected himself into the library with honest intentions to revise for his gruesomely close exams. But no such revision was practiced due to his absent mind and whirling thoughts; whose main focus was the even more anxious thought of his upcoming wedding.

The past six weeks had whizzed by him with blurred colours, Orihime had taken control of the wedding plans mainly because of his blocked focus and still stunted belief in the truth of his own wedding. He could not assume what Orihime thought of what was happening to him because he hadn't had much insight into his own state himself. There were days the realisation that he was to be married had come close to reaching him, the panic would nearly consume him and he would then find revision a welcome distraction and sink himself into his reading. Other days he caught himself pondering over a life with Orihime in it, the idea was strangely warm, he imagined her in some 1950's dress and apron, preparing a steaming meal for him with a wide smile on her face, then again he didn't really picture Orihime in such a stereotypical role, she was different and vibrant, he tried envisioning her as a wife, but he stopped there, mostly because he did not know what a wife actually did, but also because the idea of having a wife scared him beyond belief. He was too young when his mother died to have analysed her interaction with his dad and build an example, but he had always assumed that being a husband was for someone well over the age of thirty, who had a dog and a reclining hair line; a person who had spent his youth in adventure and lustre to then suddenly grow up and settle down.

It was strange when his friends found out about the engagement, they were all thoroughly shocked, thought him crazy, told him he _was_ crazy… that Ichigo eventually believed them. But they all conceded to congratulate him, coloured by hints and advice of course. He did not know how to receive the jubilation when his own mind was spinning in confusion.

Invitations were sent, flowers were ordered, and a cake was to be baked. He had stuck true to his word and booked a venue close to Karakura, a small hall, big enough for their equally small acquaintance, but this was the only thing Ichigo seemed mentally capable of doing. Unconsciously he tried to ignore all the wedding preparations, his only solace was that it to be held after the exams.

He blinked and suddenly he was in the exam hall, sitting at a small square table, an examination paper lay deadly faced down in front of him.

Where in the name of _hell_ had the time gone? He blinked again and decided he had not traveled through Time as he did vaguely remember getting out of bed that morning in a daze while taking note of the date. A moderator spoke the time and ordered the students to turn over the paper, but Ichigo simply stared at the massive clock facing him at the head of the hall. Within three days he would be married, forever, with only a messy divorce case to separate them if things went wrong, and for his case it could only go _horribly_ wrong.

_Three days_ he thought, that was 6 turns of the hour hand on the massive clock… _only six turns_.

He shook when someone poked him in the shoulder, he looked up to find a bespectacled exam moderator peeking at him curiously. 'Are you alright son?' whispered he, Ichigo then looked up in confusion, a brow arched as he gave the examiner a look that said "of course I'm not alright you idiot I'm getting married!" But then Ichigo looked down to the direction the moderator's hand was pointing to and was shocked to see his exam paper that lay face down, still in disguised innocence. Hurriedly Ichigo plucked his paper and opened it frantically, fighting a maddening blush that drifted onto his cheeks with ease.

The moderator walked on, a bemused look on his face while Ichigo shook his head in irritation and told himself to focus on the exam.

* * *

><p>Time had flown by in a flurry of excitement and celebration for Orihime. Her friends all congratulated her on her engagement, most were genuine in their well wishes, others were blatantly shriveled with envy, and nearly all her friends' facial expression changed into one uniform look of disapproval when gazing down at Orihime's un-impressive engagement ring. It was a simple silver band with no jewel to ornament it, but Orihime didn't care what the other's thought, she didn't care what ring she wore or what dress she squashed herself into or what flowers she held, all she wanted to do was marry Ichigo. The idea made her stomach flutter in happy anxiety. She paused for a moment in thought… the food had to be perfect, that was one requisite she was particularly fixed on, nothing but the best red bean paste would do.<p>

She had naturally picked the flowers, the table clothes, the menu and the wedding-wear. Her fiancé had unfortunately showed disappointing enthusiasm toward the organisation, and she knew it wasn't because of money matters because she had volunteered to work with a very limited budget. She had noticed a withdrawal in his composure, he seemed locked in his thoughts and tucked away in an unreachable realm. Orihime supposed this was pre-wedding jitters, and she didn't worry too much about it for she understood how he felt as she herself was remarkably anxious about the wedding, particularly the night of the wedding.

Her stomach fluttered again.

She had bought what she thought was a pretty dress, nothing flashy, no flowers of diamond embroidered on ivory silk, just a simple white dress with lacy flowing cuffs at the end of the sleeves. She hoped Ichigo would like it, but to assure she made no mistakes on other matters she asked Yuki and Hana for guidance on the more than embarrassing topic of lingerie, the girls barely contained their squeals of excitement and quickly took Orihime to underwear shops with almost certain questionability. She did eventually buy several articles from the shop at the gentle persuasion from her friends. Orihime did after all want to please Ichigo, she had no insight or experience whatsoever to offer on her wedding night, but she hoped Ichigo would appreciate the efforts she took to please him and to thank him for his patience and perseverance, which was what brought her to stressing over which pairs of underwear she would pack in her already stuffed suitcase. She was currently staying at Tatsuki's home, Hana was sharing the room with her as she was chosen as maid of honor. Orihime had originally declined the offer, feeling like an intruder in someone else's home, but Tatsuki had insisted and there was no longer room for rejection.

'They won't pack themselves if you just stare at them Orihime.' Said Hana without looking up from her book _The Good Women of China_ scrawled across the cover.

Orihime startled, forgetting she wasn't alone in the room, 'I-I know that, I just can't seem to decide.'

'Why don't you just pack all of them, that way you won't have to.'

'I meant I can't decide which one to… to…'

'To wear?' supplied Hana, Orihime blushed thoroughly but nodded her head. 'This is for tomorrow night I assume?' again Orihime nodded her head.

'You scared?'

In all honesty she was exceedingly nervous, throwing herself into revision and wedding planning was the only thing keeping her mind from melting like the Wicked Witch of the West. But now that all the exams were written and the wedding preparations were finished she felt unhinged with nothing to distract her from what was to come.

She certainly was looking forward to it, her trust in Ichigo was absolute, she knew he wouldn't harm her and when she had the presence of mind to think about it she knew there was no real reason to be scared, but she was… illogically so, that she had to constantly repeat in her head that no one ever died from their wedding night. Orihime would prevent herself from thinking on what it would be like, she had heard many tales, read many books but still felt as though she was diving into deep waters with nothing to hold onto.

'A little.' She eventually replied.

'Want to talk about it?' offered Hana kindly,

Orihime deliberated for a moment, should she confide in her friend over thoughts that were very private? Thoughts she should in fact be sharing with her fiancé? She blushed, she hadn't shared a word with Ichigo on the matter. He was clearly too lost in his own thoughts for the subject to be broached but if Orihime was being honest with herself she knew deep down that she too purposely avoided the topic because it was just too embarrassing to talk about. But surely they must at some point between the present and the wedding night talk about it? She hoped Ichigo was brave enough to initiate the topic because she knew she was far too scared to.

Yuki had slipped a packet of condoms into Orihime's handbag one day with a cheeky note saying you couldn't leave everything up to the boys. Orihime had blushed deeply and zipped the contents of her bag right out of sight, though she was secretly grateful that it was one less excruciating thing for her to do.

'Orihime?' said woman startled and jumped, 'I take it you're not really capable of speaking right now?'

'Sorry Hana-chan, I'm just not up to much right now.' Orihime expected a sly remark or a witty reply, but she was surprised when her friend stood next to her and suddenly gave her a big cuddly comforting hug.

'Try not to think about it and get some rest, you'll need it, tomorrow is a busy day.' Orihime smiled at her friend and took her advice. But try as she might she could not distract her mind or heart and received very little sleep from Mercy that night.

* * *

><p>Hana couldn't have been more right. The moment when Orihime was ruthlessly shaken awake to the moment when she had been mercilessly shoved into a hired car was certainly befuddled chaos. She had been plucked and waxed of all unwanted hair, bathed, forced to eat (as she had no working salivary glands) and stuffed into her dress which was the only thing she liked about the morning. The hair and make-up artist was her very own Hana-chan who had painted her face quite well without making her feel like a clown. The hair had been another problem; Orihime had worn it up in a bun and chopsticks for so long in fear of gaining unwanted attention to herself that she insisted stubbornly that it be done in no other way, even for her wedding day. After much argument, deliberation, pros and cons lists and input from ever member of the Tatsuki household Orihime and Hana had settled for a graceful chignon with dainty loose braids running along her scalp. Yuki concurred to the style when she arrived to the flutteringly tense house.<p>

Orihime had double checked every preparation she made before leaving the house, her bag was packed for the simple honeymoon she had planned to Okinawa, the caterers were at the reception hall, the name tags were printed and the flowers were dispersed.

She had had no word from Ichigo.

Orihime didn't know what to expect or what he could possibly say to her, but she had thought he would communicate _something_ to her. It was a very important day to the both of them, surely he would know that?

She took a deep sigh and told herself everything would be alright. She just needed to remain calm and let things take its natural course, she should not expect everything to go according to plan because plans were always meant to be ruined. All that she wanted to do was marry Ichigo and she did not need the dress or the cake for that to happen… not even the red bean paste was needed.

But Orihime hadn't expected to be ninety minutes late.

Frantically she called for her two friends to hurry and eventually they had started their short journey to the registry. Her phone buzzed with thoughtful texts from friends and distant relatives who couldn't be bothered to answer their invitation letters. Her two true friends' heels would occasionally poke the hem of her pristine white dress.

'I hope Ichigo-kun is alright.' Said Orihime to her knees, she missed Yuki and Hana share a look of worry.

'I'm sure he's alright.' Replied Yuki but there was no real conviction to her tone. Orihime decided not to talk anymore.

By the time they had reached the registry office Orihime was shocked to find herself not the only one to be late.

'Wh-Where is Ichigo-kun?' asked the bride desperately to a nervous looking Yuzu and Karin.

'Daddy said they were going to be a little late, he should be on his way now.' Replied Yuzu kindly, subsequently commenting on how beautiful Orihime looked, but she could not reply because her anxiety level, which had been tense all morning, had reached breaking point. Before Orihime had a chance to nearly scream and humiliate herself, Hana had come to her side and pulled her arm towards another room where the registry office had kindly allowed Orihime to take refuge in while she waited for her shamefully late groom.

'What could have happened for him to be this late Hana chan?!' said Orihime frantically.

'Who knows, you were quite late yourself.'

'But it's customary for the bride to be late! No one would have thought any different. Oh what has happened to Ichigo-kun!'

'I'm sure everything's fine, maybe they had a breakdown on the way here.' Said Yuki who had slinked into the room quietly unnoticed.

'Then they could have walked or taken the bus or something! They don't live far from here!'

'Orihime calm down, the last thing we need is for you to go bonkers. Just chill and wait patiently.'

Like always Orihime took her friend's advice but practiced it poorly. Not five minutes after sitting down did Orihime manage to stay so and she resumed pacing the room frantically, needing to somehow relieve the pressure in her legs.

The clock continued to tick, no change was made other than Yuzu's sudden entrances to check if the bride required anything. A new bouquet was requested as Orihime had shredded all the poor flower petals in her scissor-like fingers.

After precisely half an hour of waiting Orihime's heart leaped when she heard voices from outside. Without thinking she upped and ran to the window then gasped. Immediately Hana and Yuki were at her sides, pulling the white curtaining to have a better look.

Ichigo appeared to be having a physical fight with his father, both were persistent in their attacks, words were roughly exchanged in between blows and kicks. Ichigo looked as though he had been dragged to the registry, he had mud patches on his knees and his tuxedo had become scruffy with all his physical movement, his collar had come undone and there was blood dribbling down his chin. His father didn't look less off kilter either.

Within the blink of an eye Orihime was out of the room, her bouquet was clenched firmly in her hand has as was her skirt in her other hand as she ran past people, bumping into them and causing her hair to trip a bit out of its chignon. Passers-by stared, flabbergasted, as she ran and stumblingly passed them. She franticaly kicked her heeled shoes off when she approached the marble staircase and flew down them with reckless haste; the fear of stumbling and falling to her death not in her mind in the least as she intensely focused at reaching her groom.

When she arrived at the ground floor she heard Ichigo's deep voice loudly yell but crack at the same time, 'DAD! I CAN'T!' with trembling speed she tumbled into the entrance doors and stepped outside.

Later on she realised she had starting crying well before she had reached those forbidding doors, but her tears flowed down her cheeks tenaciously, no dam would stop them as her bouquet slipped from her nerveless fingers while she slumped boneless to her knees. She watched with hurtfully clear vision, her tears doing nothing to mercifully blur the scene, and as if in slow motion she continued to watch unblinkingly as her groom slipped from his father's hold and ran at a powerful speed away from her, from them and from her breaking heart.

The End

**Dessa's Note: Don't hurt me! *****hides behind brick wall* This was how it was meant to end from the beginning from when I started planning it! I know you're all hating me right now but I do have another sequel planned (the last of the trilogy). Thank you to all who review me for the last chapter: Nyspy, fsj101 (thank you for the 100'th review *hugs*) alice hattercandy, hapezibah, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, Eli77, Xtremefairy, Magdelena88, foxfang27 , dantheman23 and xlilslayerx. I will eventually right a sort of essay/epilogue at the end of the final trilogy which summarises some points I was trying to pass in all three of the fics, hopefully that should clear up a few things for you all. Thank you for reading and Goodnight from the UK!**


End file.
